The Rose Princess
by bloodrosered
Summary: Mirana II, the daughter of the White Queen, sends her to Aboveland when Underland is under attack. She becomes Alice Kingsley's lifelong playmate and friend. When returning to Underland, she learns her true background.
1. From Princess to Playmate

THE ROSE PRINCESS

Chapter 1

_From Princess to Playmate_

Once upon a time in a far away land called Underland, there was a king and a queen. They had two daughters: the eldest was named Iracebeth: vain, cruel, selfish, and temperamental, and the youngest was named Mirana: humble, kind, and loving.

When it came time to choose the next ruler of Underland, the King and Queen chose Mirana, who later was named the White Queen, since they feared that if their eldest daughter ruled, there would be tyranny and terror throughout the Kingdom.

Iracebeth was angry that her sister had been chosen to rule Underland. She was the oldest and the throne was rightfully hers. Why her sister was chosen to rule, she didn't know nor care. She was jealous of her sister since her parents had loved her the most.

In order to appease their angry eldest, they arranged a marriage to a king of a small, independent city in Salazen Grum. Iracebeth married the Red King, Rex of Crims and was named the Red Queen. Though she was ruling a small kingdom with her husband, it wasn't enough. She wanted to rule all of Underland. She plotted to take over her sister's throne one day and regain what was rightfully hers.

Since she became Queen of Crims, she eventually made the decisions and whoever didn't agree with her or displeased her lost their head. The Red King was weak and afraid of his wife: she constantly emasculated him and he was afraid to say the wrong thing for fear he would lose his own head. Slowly, the Red Queen's head began to swell until it was three times larger than her body. Nobody knew why it swelled up, but nobody dared to say anything for fear they would anger her. A healer of Underland told her that a growth was pressing on her brain and that was what caused her head to swell, but it was fatal to remove it. The Red Queen became angrier and more temperamental that everyone was afraid of her. She would demand a mirror that would make her head smaller.

The White Queen, who lived in the Kingdom of Marmoreal, was often afraid of becoming like her sister that she made a solemn vow to never harm a living thing. She wanted to make peace with her older sister by throwing parties. Though the Red Queen hated her sister, she came to them anyway with her husband. When the Red King first laid eyes on the White Queen, he was awestruck by her beauty and kindness. Needless to say, the more they went to the parties, the more he developed feelings for her.

One particular night, the Red King asked to speak to the White Queen, claiming to want to ask advice and ask if they could speak alone in the garden. As they walked, admiring the flowers and trees, the Red King couldn't hide his feelings for her and told her.

"I'm flattered, Rex," she replied. "But I cannot betray my sister."

The Red King was disappointed, frowning.

"I understand. But no one can please her, let alone win her love," he replied. "Her heart is cold and hard as stone."

The White Queen felt sorry for him, but she knew it was wrong to be consorting with her sister's husband.

He wanted her so much. He couldn't explain it but there was something powerful about the White Queen's eyes that had made him fall in love with her. He felt fire in his body, a passion so powerful that he couldn't resist it. He wanted her and he would do whatever it took. He snuck into the White Queen's private kitchen and stole a vial of a potent love potion.

He took the White Queen aside to apologize for his behavior, which she kindly forgave him. He stealthily poured it into her drink. When she drank her punch, the potion took its effect and she couldn't resist him. They ended up making love in the garden. By the end of the night, she couldn't remember what had happened.

As the weeks went by, the Red King was consumed with guilt for what he had done. How could he do such a wicked act? He distanced himself away from everyone, unable to eat or sleep. He often would hide in the garden. He kept seeing the act that he had done that night playing over and over again in his head. He deserved to lose his head.

The Red Queen eventually became suspicious of her husband. He seemed distant and cold towards her. She assumed that he would leave her for her sister. She had him executed immediately and she alone ruled Crims, raining terror over her tiny kingdom.

Her assumption was wrong. She wasn't aware that her husband had forced himself on her sister. And she didn't know what had happened between her sister and husband had gotten her pregnant. The White Queen didn't know how it happened nor could she remember, but was worried: should the news of her pregnancy get out, it would reach her sister that she was pregnant with a child. Since she was the reigning monarch, the child would be the next queen. She asked all her servants and subjects to keep the pregnancy within the palace walls.

Upon discovering her pregnancy, the White Queen had felt wrong inside. How did she get pregnant? She had no memory of what happened last night. She sobbed, collapsing, knowing someone had done something wicked to her, taken advantage of her. Yet, she promised herself to love the child, no matter what.

Absolem consorted the Oraculum and it showed the birth of the White Queen's daughter.

"Your Majesty," Absolem said "Your child will be a girl, but be warned for the Oraculum states: _The one born on the eve of Horovendush, two monarchs will fall._"

The White Queen was aware what the prediction meant, yet she wasn't worried. She didn't care about the prediction. She touched her belly that was swollen with child, continuing her promise to love it.

On the eve of Horunvendush, the White Queen was ready to give birth. Drenched in sweat, gripping the white ropes and biting hard down on a clothed wooden spoon, she pushed the life force out of her until she heard the screams of the baby taking its first breath. It was a little girl, as predicted. The baby opened its eyes and smiled immediately at its mother. The baby had her mother's inky eyes and white skin, but what stood out the most was her pink hair.

"What shall the child's name be, Your Majesty?" asked one of her ladies in waiting.

"Princess Mirana II," she replied.

"All hail Her Royal Highness, Princess Mirana II!" cried the courtiers.

"HAIL, PRINCESS MIRANA II!" cried everyone in the kingdom.

She loved the child very much. The White Queen was afraid that the child would turn out like she did since her parents had spoiled her that she vowed to raise the child to be kind and humble.

When Princess Mirana II grew up, she was a beautiful child, yet polite and kind like her mother. The animals and people of Underland adored her; even the trees and flowers loved her. They called her the Rose Princess.

But sooner or later, the Red Queen would discover the existence of a princess.

When her trusted right hand man, Ilosovic Stayne, the Knave of Hearts, was out riding past White Queen's palace, he spied a little girl with pink hair, playing in the garden, chasing the bread-and-butterflies, laughing. He watched as the little girl ran calling 'Mummy!' and the White Queen came out and picked her up, hugging and kissing her.

He rode back and reported what he had seen. The Red Queen's white face turned red and she let out a blood-curdling scream that echoed throughout Underland.

"My sister always got everything!" she screamed. "She got Mummy and Daddy's love, new toys, the bloody throne of Underland, and now she gets a baby! All I got was a tiny kingdom to rule and a growth on my brain that makes my head bigger. It's just not fair!" She threw her tray of tarts across the room.

Breathing heavily after her tantrum, she paused for a moment. "I would like to see this new blessing of my sister's. Call up my coach!"

The Red Queen was escorted on a coach that was escorted by Red Knights that carried heart-shaped tipped spears. When they arrived at Marmoreal, the trumpets blared outside the white castle of Marmoreal.

"Her Royal Majesty, Iracebeth, Queen of Crims," said the page, which was a frog.

The White Queen came down the steps, smiling in her dreamy face. Though her sister hated her, the White Queen was always happy to see her since it was rare she came to visit.

"Sister, what brings you here on this fine afternoon?" she asked.

"I heard you have a new addition to your family," the Red Queen replied. "Since I am family, I would like to meet this little blessing of yours."

"Of course." The White Queen turned to her servants. "Bring my daughter if you would please." Her lady-in-waiting curtsied and left.

A little four-year-old girl, dressed in white that matched her mother's dress, was carried by her lady-in-waiting. Her pink hair made her stand out with her entire white attire. The White Queen took her out of her nanny's arms and gave her a kiss and hug, to which she smiled. She placed her on the ground next to her and the little girl turned towards the Red Queen, staring with her inky eyes with curiosity.

"Darling, this is your dear aunt, Iracebeth," said the White Queen. "She's Queen of Crims, a small kingdom in Underland."

"I'm pleased to meet you, milady," the little girl replied, curtsying so gracefully.

She stared at her face: the shape of her nose and her eyes looked like someone she knew, but wasn't too sure. She felt her hate and jealousy boiling inside her blood. The child was an exact copy of her mother with the exception of her pink hair.

"Such a lovely child," said the Red Queen, smiling a fake smile. "Such interesting hair."

Though Princess Mirana had been taught to be polite, she couldn't help but stare at her aunt's giant head. "Why is your head so big, Aunt Racie?" the child asked, not thinking.

"Mirana!" cried the White Queen, clearly horrified by the child's inquisitiveness. "That was very rude! We don't ask questions like that! Apologize at once!"

Humble, Princess Mirana blushed, ashamed. "I'm very sorry, milady. I hope you can forgive me for being impolite."

"You're forgiven, dear," the Red Queen replied, holding back the urge to choke the life out of this child. How dare she talk about her head! "How old are you?"

"I'm going to be five soon, Aunt 'Racie," she said. "Since you are my aunt, I do hope you come to my party. It's at Hightopp village. In the afternoon."

The Red Queen continued to smile forcefully. "I would be delighted to come to your birthday party."

On her ride back to Crims, she began to think. Since her sister had a child, it was obvious that she would be the next queen of Underland. The law said that a ruling monarch who had a child was immediately the next heir of the throne. She grinned evilly when she heard the tiny voice of her niece:

_I do hope you come to my party._

_Oh, I'll have a surprise for you alright for your birthday party_, the Red Queen though evilly. She turned to Stayne:

"The child is a threat my throne, Stayne. Kill her. Bring her head as proof she is dead."

He nodded.

On the afternoon of the Princess's fifth birthday, the White Queen had thrown a lavish party for her in Hightopp village, the home of Tarrant Hightopp, the Mad Hatter. The entire Hightopp clan had come to the party—adults and children, festive in their shiny new top hats, dancing around a maypole as music played. The Hatter, Thackery Earwicket, the March Hare, and Mallymkun, the Dormouse, brought tea and cakes, a lavish pink cake that was in the shape of a pink castle was baked for her. The White Queen and the Rose Princess sat on a white horse, enjoying the party.

"Your Highness," said Tarrant. "In honor of your fifth birthday, I have a gift for you."

He held up the most beautiful pink dress with puffed short sleeves with ruffles, a corset and stomacher with stays up the front with a poufy, large skirt. The Rose Princess smiled delightfully.

"Mummy, may I put it on? Please!" the child begged.

"Sure, darling," she replied. "But come right back. Go with Hatter."

Tarrant helped her off the horse and led her inside his cottage so she could wear her new party dress. Once she came out in her new dress, the Hatter saw how beautiful she was.

"Thank you, Hatter!" she said. "I love it!"

"You're very welcome, Your Highness," said Tarrant, his green eyes sparkled beneath his mass of long orange hair. "You look very beautiful, Your Highness. Like a queen." She smiled. He took her hand to bring her back to the party.

"Your Highness," said Mallymkun. "In honor of your fifth birthday, we would like to sing for you."

Tarrant, Thackery, and Mallymkun sang in an awkward chorus while the Rose Princess clapped delightfully:

_Twinkle, twinkle little bat_

_How I wonder where you're at_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a tea tray in the sky_

The Rose Princess clapped delightfully. When the song was over, she saw the children playing at the maypole.

"Mummy, can I go play?" she asked.

"Sure, darling. Don't go too far."

"I promise."

She laughed and joined the children, who curtsied and bowed before the princess and she played with them, laughing delightfully.

Soon, the sky turned black and the music came to an abrupt halt. Everyone turned to see the source of darkness. Giant leathery wings blocked out the sun. All the upturned faces were feared with awe and horror for they had never seen such a beast.

It took only a moment for panic to seep through the crowd. Before anyone could react, the Jabberwocky blew a purple electric fire, blazing over everyone's heads. The guests were screaming and ran off in all direction, pushing and trampling anyone in the way. The White guards were burning. The little princess stared as she watched the fire destroy everything in its path, hearing the screams of those burning, the smell of smoke. Soon a tall figure in black approached Princess Mirana II. She stared at him, terrified until she lost her footing and fell backward; the man with a heart-shaped eye patch with a huge scar stared down at the terrified child, who was crying and whimpering. Never in her life had she been so scared. Pinning her down, he raised his dagger ready to kill her when the brave White Knight stepped in, brandishing his sword.

"Run, Your Highness!" he yelled beneath his helmet.

The White Queen gathered her daughter, dropping her crown in the confusion. They ran to the edge of the woods. Tarrant took a hold of the White Queen's horse and led them out of the burning chaos.

"Tarrant, get my daughter out of Underland!" the White Queen said.

"Mummy, I don't want to go!" the princess protested, crying, scared.

"You have to. Listen to me. They'll kill you if you stay. Once you're out of Underland, find someplace safe and stay there. Understand?"

"But, I don't want to go, Mummy! I don't want to leave you!"

"I know, darling. But, remember that you are Underland's future. We depend on your survival to be the next queen."

"Will I ever see you again, Mummy?" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Someday," she said. "When the time is right, we'll bring you back. And know that I'll always be with you. Every second that goes by, I will think of you and miss you because I love you very much." She hugged her daughter tightly. Tears streamed down the White Queen's eyes: she didn't want to let her daughter leave. It was too soon. She would miss her.

"Now, go!"

Tarrant took her to the edge of Underland and handed her a vial of purple liquid.

"Jabberwocky blood," said the Hatter. "Your mother instructed me to tell you that should your life ever be in danger and you had to leave Underland, I had to give you this. Now, drink this and wish to travel to Aboveland."

"I'll miss you, Hatter," she said tearfully.

"And I you, Your Highness."

She hugged her friend for one last time and drank the Jabberwocky blood and watched as Hatter and Underland turned to smoke until all she saw was his eyes turn a sad blue color.

XXX

Stayne returned, carrying the Vorpal Sword and the White Queen's crown.

"Some gifts for you, Your Majesty," said Stayne. "The Vorpal Sword, the only sword forged to slay the Jabberwocky."

"Lock it away with the Bandersnatch," she said. "Make sure no one can get it."

"And a crown for the rightful queen," he held a silver crown with large opal jewels and placed it upon the Red Queen's head. The crown transformed into a golden one with red rubies and hearts. The Red Queen smiled at herself in the mirror, feeling happier already.

"Where is the princess, Stayne?" demanded the Red Queen.

"She's gone, Your Majesty," said Stayne.

"You mean she escaped?" her voice was rising.

"Majesty, I tried to kill her…"

"You're lucky to have your head, Stayne. I want you to find the princess. Don't stop until you've found her. I don't care if it takes years to find the little brat. I want her dead."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

XXX

The White Queen returned to Marmoreal, saddened. Her crown and the Vorpal Sword were gone. Her sister had stolen the throne of Underland and had banished the White Queen to Marmoreal, forbidden to set foot outside of Marmoreal. But the greatest treasure to her in all of Underland was gone. She would never see her child grow up to be a fine young lady. She would never be able to teach her the important things in life about becoming Queen, let alone a princess. Her daughter was far away in a strange land where she was alone and scared. Yet, what mattered most was that she was safe.

The White Queen had learned that the White Knight who had the Vorpal Sword had saved her daughter and was killed by the Jabberwocky's fire. In honor of the White Knight, she gave him an elaborate funeral and sent gifts to his family with a medal of bravery. Tarrant Hightopp's village was burned and his people were all gone, leaving him the only survivor. The White Queen offered a memorial for his people that he accepted gratefully.

Marmoreal was once a happy place filled with laughter and joy was now silent and dark. She sat upon her throne, staring at the tiny one that the princess once sat in. Her subjects were silent and saddened that the princess was gone.

"What will become of the Princess, Your Majesty?" asked Mallymkun.

"I don't know," said the White Queen, worried.

"Your Majesty," said the White Rabbit. "If you would like, I will find your daughter and watch her to make sure she is safe."

"Do so, Nivens," she said. "But keep your distance. We don't want her returning here at any time soon."

"When should we have her return, Your Majesty?"

"When she is ready."

XXX

Princess Mirana woke up inside a hole under a tree. She looked up and saw the dark, cloudy sky. Suddenly it began to thunder and lightning, which scared her. Then, it poured rain, soaking her party dress, once so beautiful was now charred black from the smoke and ashes, torn and filthy from the earth. She decided to stay in the rabbit hole until it stopped raining. She curled up on the earth and laid her head on a tree root, sleeping soundly, dreaming about her party, wondering where her mother was.

"Oy!" said a voice.

Princess Mirana blinked her eyes and saw a face peering down the hole. It was a man dressed in filthy clothes and an unshaven face and a weather-worn hat.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Is this Aboveland?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Aboveland."

"Well, if you're down there and I'm up here, then I suppose I am above land."

"Good. Mother told me I would be safe here."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, she's Queen of Underland. I'm a princess and heir to the throne."

The man raised his eyebrows but decided to humor her, believing that she was just a child with an active imagination.

"Are you hungry?" asked the man.

"Yes, indeed, good sir," replied Princess Mirana.

"Let me help you out of there." He reached out a filthy hand and pulled the girl out of the rabbit hole and set her feet on the ground. Princess Mirana looked around at Aboveland. It was nothing like her home: the flowers and trees were silent, the colors were boring green and brown and blue, the animals didn't speak and were naked!

The man stared at her strange colored hair. Never in his life had he seen pink hair before.

"How did you get such hair?"

"I don't know. I was born with it. What's your name?" asked Princess Mirana.

"Morris," he replied.

"I'm Princess Mirana the Second, the daughter of Queen Mirana the First, the White Queen and ruler of Underland."

He continued to humor the girl since she was a child with such an active imagination. He brought her to an immense mansion to which she stared in awe.

"Is this your castle? It's lovely," she said.

_If only the world could see through her eyes_, Morris thought. "You could say it is, but I live in this castle," he said.

Morris went through a door where it led into an immense kitchen. The little girl smelled the food and was hungry. A large cook dressed in a filthy outfit looked up from her cooking at the little girl in a tattered pink dress and the pink hair. She had never seen anything like it: she looked like she had stepped out of a fairy tale book.

"What's all this?" asked the cook.

"Found her outside," said Morris. "Fix her some tea and something to eat."

"What will the missus say if she sees a stray in here, Morris?"

"Imelda, I'll handle this," said Morris. "Just give her something to eat."

Morris rang the bell and a brown haired woman came in dressed in a black dress and a white apron and maid's cap came in. He whispered something to her and she nodded.

"I'll talk to the missus," said the maid. She disappeared into the next room.

The cook, Imelda, served Princess Mirana a slice of buttered cheese bread and tea. She set up a plate on the worn wooden table and chair. Imelda was surprised how polite she was when she thanked her. The family that Imelda had served was not polite: they failed to acknowledge her presence when she served them food and didn't even thank her.

"No!" said a stern voice in the back room where the maid went. "Absolutely not! This is not an orphanage! We don't just pick up stray children and let them stay."

"Oh, couldn't she stay, missus? Morris and I would care for her," said the voice. "We have no children and we have always wanted one!"

A stern woman entered the kitchen and stared at the child. She had her hair up in a bun and had cold eyes. She wore an elegant green dress that covered her neck and arms. She looked her up and down. She wrinkled her nose when she saw the child's pink hair.

"What's your name?"

"Princess Mirana the Second," she replied.

She grunted. "A name as ridiculous as that hair of yours," she replied. "Well, since the head maid insists on taking care of you, I will let you stay, but you will work to earn your room and board. You will be the scullery maid. My last one was incompetent. I'll find you a dress. Winifred, give this child a haircut and throw that dress away."

"Oh! Please don't throw my dress away! It was a birthday present."

"It's filthy and tattered," laughed the stern woman. "Why would a child want to keep something like that?"

The woman handed the maid, Winifred, an old black dress with elbow-length sleeves. Princess Mirana changed out of her party dress and into the new one. Winifred led the girl into another room and sat her down on a chair. With a pair of gold scissors, she began to snip off Princess Mirana's hair, which fell into a pile around her. It pained her to cut this child's hair, strange as it was, but it was beautiful to her.

"Oh! Please don't cut my hair!" the child wailed while she watched her beautiful hair fall.

"I'm sorry, darling," she said. "The missus insists. But don't worry, I'll cut it short enough so she can't see it and we'll cover your head with a kerchief."

Once she was finished, most of her pink hair laid on a pile around the stool. She touched the short strands, missing her hair. Winifred placed a kerchief on her head, covering up her short hair.

"You look much better," said Winifred. "But, listen to me, child: you are beautiful no matter what anyone says."

Mirana smiled.

"Let's get you to bed, Mary Anne," said Winifred.

"It's Mirana," she corrected her.

"It's a lovely name," said Winifred. "I'll call you that from now on. But not in front of the missus."

"What can I call you?" she asked.

"My name is Winifred, but you can call me Mummy, if you would like."

Princess Mirana's bed was in the servant quarters with Winifred and Morris, who were husband and wife. Mirana still cried that night, missing her home, her mother, and her friends. Winifred and Morris comforted her and assured her that as long as she did as she was told, she would be fine.

XXX

Mirana was woken at five in the morning and had to perform chores to which she did obediently and the best she could. She cleaned the fireplaces of the Ascots and their spoiled son, Hamish. He was about her age and he was horrid. He called her names and threw stuff at her. Of course, his mother was no different than him. Mirana was slapped and beaten by Lady Ascot and often went hungry as punishment for disobedience. She had never realized how cruel the people were in Aboveland. Lord Ascot was usually never around, yet he wasn't as cruel as his wife. Lord Ascot happened to hear the girl telling stories to Imelda, the cook and was impressed. He asked her to tell bedtime stories to Hamish every night, promising to make Lady Ascot leave her alone. Lady Ascot was jealous of the child and often made sure she was miserable.

Yet, everyone in the Ascots' household adored Mirana: her adopted parents and the servants, especially her active imagination. She would tell the servants stories at night and they would ask to hear more.

One day while Princess Mirana scrubbed the floor, she overheard Lady Ascot talking to another woman.

"So, the engagement is arranged?"

"Yes."

She shut out their talking like it was nothing more than noise.

"Mummy, I'm bored."

"Go play in the garden, Alice," said a voice.

"But I've got no one to play with."

"One moment," said Lady Ascot. "Mary Anne!"

Mirana knew that she was calling her and she got up off her hands and knees and came into the other room. The girl was blonde and wore a blue dress and a white pinafore with black shoes and white stockings standing next to her blonde mother in a white dress.

"Curtsy to the girl," Lady Ascot ordered to which she obeyed. "Alice, this will be your new playmate, Mary Anne." To Mirana, she said, "Go play with Alice, Mary Anne. From now on, you will be Alice's playmate while she is here, understood?"

Mirana nodded silently. She led Alice outside to the gardens.

"Why do you wear that over your head, Mary Anne?" asked Alice.

"My name's not Mary Anne," she replied, irritable. "It's Mirana."

"Ooh! Such a pretty name!"

"But you can call me that when Lady Ascot isn't around, Miss Alice. She'll box my ears if she hears anyone use my real name."

"You don't have to call me 'Miss Alice'."

"Very well."

"You still didn't answer my question: why do you wear a kerchief on your head? Most of the maids wear caps."

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

Mirana untied the kerchief and revealed her hacked off remains of her pink hair. Alice stared, but she didn't laugh.

"I've never seen anyone with pink hair before," said Alice. "How did you get pink hair?"

"I was born with it. Lady Ascot doesn't want me to have long hair because she thinks it's ridiculous. But Winifred and Morris have been kind to me and let me keep my hair hidden underneath this. As long as she doesn't see it, she's happy. It was much longer when I came here."

"Where did you come from?"

"Underland. I'm actually a princess there."

Alice's eyes widened with interest. "Wonderland? I've never heard of a place like that. And you're a princess? But why are you working as a maid?"

"I guess nobody believes me here in Aboveland."

"Aboveland?"

"It's where we are, aren't we?"

Alice didn't say anything. "Tell me more about this Wonderland."

Mirana told Alice all about Underland: how animals walked, talked, and dressed like humans, how flowers could speak, the cakes that made you grow as tall as the towers and drinks made you shrink as small as a mouse. Alice sat and listened intently.

"It all sounds impossible," said Alice. "But it sounds like a place I would like to live."

"It is lovely there…at least, I think it is now," she said, sadly.

"Why? Has something happened?"

"My birthday party was cut short and this monster burned everything down and I had to leave there."

"Couldn't you just go back?"

"No. My mother, the Queen, said I'm not to come back until they summon me. But, I'm afraid that I'll never see my home again."

Alice felt sorry for Mirana. She felt she could relate to her new playmate: she was lonely and scared in a world she didn't understand and she didn't have many friends.

"Come, let's play!" suggested Alice. "It'll cheer you up."

"What shall we do?"

"How about we pretend this is Wonderland so you'll feel more at home?"

Mirana felt better. "I suppose. We could play Queen and Princess: I'll be the princess and you'll be the queen."

"Why do I get to be queen?"

"Queens have more power than a princess. Besides, I need to train in order to become a queen."

Alice liked her new best friend. Mirana wove a crown out of daisies and placed it on Alice's head.

"You are the White Queen, Mirana I of Marmoreal," said Mirana.

Alice giggled and already felt like a queen with her daisy crown.

"What must I do to be the White Queen?"

"Well, you cannot harm any living thing…it's against your vows. And you have to teach me how to be the next queen."

The two girls played Queen and Princess, pretending the Ascots' garden was Wonderland with the animals as their subjects. For the two of them became the best of friends.

One day, Alice was having her lesson with her older sister, Margaret on the Ascots' property. Lady Ascot forbid Mirana from disturb their lesson. She saw Alice walk away from Margaret, following what looked like a white rabbit in a waistcoat. Mirana followed Alice and witnessed her fall down a hole at the base of a large tree. Mirana screamed and ran to get help.

Alice was found later that night by Morris at the bottom of the hole, asleep, but safe.

"Oh, Alice," said Mirana. "I thought you were lost down there."

"No," said Alice. "I'm fine. In fact, I had a dream that was in Wonderland. It's just as you described it."

XXX

After her accident, Alice had nightmares about Underland. Her mother blamed Mirana for Alice's nightmares and demanded that she be punished. Lady Ascot was cruel to the girl and forbid her to tell her any stories. Yet, the girls remained the best of friends and continued to play together whenever she came over.

Slowly, as the years passed, the long and torturous labor and cruelty caused Princess Mirana to lose her memory of Underland…


	2. Down the Rabbithole

Chapter 2

_Down the Rabbit-hole_

**Thirteen Years Later**

Mirana found herself dressed in a pink dress, dancing around a maypole with children…then, purple fire and terrible screams…a scary man with a heart-shaped eye patch with a dagger…her blood gushing out all over…she could taste the blood and she was drowning in it, hearing a song sung by burning children:

_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat_

_How I wonder where you're at_

_Up above the world you fly_

_Like a tea tray in the sky_

Mirana sat up in her hard bed, realizing it was just a nightmare…again. She had had the same nightmare ever since she came to England. She couldn't remember anything about her past.

Mirana had been working under the Ascots' household as a scullery maid. Her new parents, Morris, the gardener, and Winifred, the head maid, raised the girl. Alice and Mirana continued to remain friends since she was over a lot. However, they hardly played together when they grew up. Alice and Mirana were about 19 by now: Alice had grown into a fine young lady while Mirana was still the same scullery maid. Her short pink hair remained hidden under her kerchief, her eyes had sunken in and she was filthy most of the time from cleaning the fireplace.

A few weeks ago, Mirana had heard that Alice was going to marry Hamish and the Ascots were throwing her a surprise engagement party. On the day of the party, Lady Ascot made sure that she didn't utter a word about the engagement party by locking her in the kitchen and the servants were forbidden to let her out. She stared out the tiny kitchen window as the elaborate party was going on outside, wishing she could be there.

Suddenly, the door jiggled and there was Alice.

"Why did you come here?" she asked.

"You're my friend," she said. "If anyone asks, I'll cover for you."

They hugged each other.  
"Alice, you naughty girl," Mirana laughed. "You're not wearing a corset."

"I'm against them," she said, smiling. "Let's clean up your face a little." She cleaned the ashes off Mirana's face. "Much better."

The girls laughed and they went to the party in the garden: ladies in the newest style of summer dresses swooped about, twittering over the beautiful flowers like flocks of birds. In the near distance, small skiffs drifted lazily on a meandering river. The ladies were drinking tea, sitting around the tables, gossiping. The men stood around and drank brandy and some smoked cigars and pipes.

"Your eyes are sunken, Alice," Mirana said. "You haven't slept well again?"

Alice shook her head.

"Neither did I."

"You had the same dream?" Mirana had told her about the nightmare. "I'm always having the same dream ever since I can remember. Do you think it's possible for a person to dream the same dreams?"

"I don't know. But mine's been the same ever since I came here."

"Do you remember those stories you used to tell me?"

"Which?"

"The one about this magical place where animals and flowers talked and…where cakes made you grew tall and drinks made you shrink?"

"Sure."

"My dreams are just the same as the ones in the stories you told me."

"It was just a story."

"I know. I was just wondering, that's all."

"What are you doing here?" said Lady Ascot. "You're supposed to be in the kitchen."

"I told her to come," said Alice. "I wanted her nearby in case I rip my dress."

Of course, she knew that Lady Ascot would believe Alice's word.

"Very well."

Hamish approached Alice and stole her away.

"Servant, leave us," he said. "I would like some alone time with Miss Kingsleigh."

Mirana silently nodded. All her life of being a servant was to be silent and submissive to the masters and mistresses. Speak only when spoken to. Always obey every command without complaint. Do not eavesdrop. Most of the servants weren't like that and of course, they always eavesdropped since they knew everything that went on in the house.

Mirana watched in envy at the girls in elegant dresses of silk, lace, and satin with their corsets, gloves, and their hair shiny and clean. She looked down at her own tattered dress, her holey stockings, and worn shoes, her hair buried beneath her kerchief, her hands calloused and filthy from hard labor. She watched as Alice danced a quadrille with Hamish: she bumped into people, talking about how she wondered what it would like to fly or imagining what the women would look like in trousers and the men in dresses. Hamish would just utter a salty reply to silence her. Mirana watched as his mother waved impatiently, fixing him with a 'hurry up' glare.

"Alice, meet me under the gazebo in precisely ten minutes," he said.

Hamish left. Alice went to join Mirana, who dipped in front of Alice and walked with her.

"A refreshment, perhaps?" suggested Mirana.

Alice headed toward the refreshments table, but found her way blocked by a pair of giggling girls in gaudy dresses. The Chattaway twins approached Alice: the most gossipy girls Mirana knew. Yet, she and Alice knew that they swam naked in the Havershims' pond. From the looks on their faces, they looked like they were bursting to reveal something that they shouldn't.

"Oh, you're still friends with that little scullery maid, are you, Alice?" said Fiona, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes," said Alice, defending Mirana. "She's a better friend than some."

The Chattaway twins' smiles disappeared. Their mouths dropped open and shook their heads with disgust as if to say how rude Alice was.

"Get us a drink, servant," said Faith, which Mirana nodded and left getting the drinks.

Mirana hated the rich: they were rude, snobby, boring, vain, and spoiled. They treated the servants terribly; it was rare that a rich person was kind to the servants. She watched as Alice was talking to the twins and from her reaction, they had obviously told her why there was a party. Alice stormed away, disgusted.

"Alice," said Mirana.

"Did you know about this engagement party, Mirana?" she asked.

"I…I did…but Lady Ascot told me not to say anything. I'm sorry, Alice. I would've told you right away. I don't want you to marry Hamish either. He's horrible just like his mother."

"There you are, Alice," said her sister, Margaret. "Would you excuse us, Mary Anne?"

She nodded and stayed her distance. She could hear them whispering about how Hamish was going to propose to Alice at 10 o'clock under the gazebo. Mirana felt sorry that Alice had to marry this terrible man (who hadn't changed in ten years) just to save her father's company. Alice had told Mirana all about her father, Charles, and how he had an active imagination. Charles had died just last year and the company was bought by his partner, Lord Ascot. In order to save the company, Alice had to marry Hamish, who would become employed with Mr. Kingsleigh's company and it would make more money.

Alice had been gone a long time. While she waited until she came back, Mirana took up pouring tea for the rich, listening in silence to the latest gossip among the ladies while the gentlemen talked politics and business. She saw the bushes tremble a bit, which made her jump. Again, the bushes trembled and this time, Mirana saw a flash of white and blue. It was indeed a rabbit…wearing a waistcoat. The rabbit suddenly halted and staring with its pink eyes, it bowed to Mirana. She stood there, confused. Was this normal rabbit behavior or was she just dreaming?

"It is time, Your Highness," he said.

Mirana stood there, paralyzed. The rabbit just spoke to her!

"Did you see the rabbit, Mirana?" asked Alice.

"I did," she said. "Strangest thing, it had on a blue waistcoat. It bowed to me and called me 'your Highness'."

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Curious. Why would a rabbit bow to you?"

Mirana shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe you're a princess," whispered Alice.

"How can I be a princess? I'm not that pretty."

"A princess is always a princess: even if she wears rags, sits amongst the ashes, and scrubs floors."

Mirana couldn't help but smile.

"There you are, Alice!" said Hamish, seizing Alice's hand. He turned to Mirana. "You, servant, go away! You're not allowed to be here." He shoved Mirana away.

"I insist she comes," said Alice. "My corset is tight that I might faint. I need her here." Of course, Alice had lied again for her friend.

"Very well," he said. "But stay out of sight, servant." She dipped her head down.

He took Alice's arm and led her away to the gazebo. Mirana stood near Lord and Lady Ascot.

"What are you doing here?" said Lady Ascot.

"Mistress Alice says she might faint," Mirana replied, her head down. "She told me her corset is laced too tight today and for fear if she falls, I would be there to catch her."

Lord Ascot nodded. "Let her stay, darling. We don't want Alice fainting during the proposal."

Lady Ascot nodded as to say very well.

Mirana watched as thousands of people dressed in white stood in the green lawn in front of the white gazebo. Hamish kneeled in front of Alice.

"Alice Kingsleigh," he began, taking her hand.

"Hamish," she interrupted him.

"What is it?" he asked, frowning.

"You have a caterpillar on your shoulder."

He turned and saw a bright blue caterpillar crawling on his white coat and he began frantically brushing at his shoulder, wriggling in disgust.

"Don't hurt it!" she said. She stepped forward, remaining calm, picking the caterpillar up as gently as possible and placed it on the gazebo.

Hamish curled his lip at her hands when she turned around to stand in front of him.

"You'll want to wash that finger," said Hamish in disgust, edging away. He took Alice's hand again. "Alice Kingsleigh, will you be my wife?" He smiled a like a child who wanted candy from his mother.

The question hung in the air for a moment. Mirana prayed that she would say no. She would hate to see her best friend in an unhappy marriage. She knew Hamish and his behaviors and other secrets: how the cook, Imelda, had to make special foods for him because he had a delicate digestive system and that any food that didn't agree with him gave him a blockage or how he blew his nose and looked at his boogers.

"Well," Alice stammered. "Everyone expects me to and…" she stared out at the entire crowd. She had lost her train of thought, unable to think with so many eyes staring at her, waiting for her answer. Something caught Alice's eye.

It was the white rabbit, hiding behind the hedges, pulling out a gold watch and pointed at it impatiently.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to think for a moment," Alice said. She turned around and ran toward where the white rabbit had disappeared, her golden hair flying behind her.

"Where is she going?" said Lady Ascot. "You! Get her!" She shoved Mirana towards the direction where Alice was running.

Mirana ran after Alice; her heart pounding, her eyes darting all around, looking for the mass of blonde curls and her blue silk and lacy dress. She ran across the manicured garden into a thicket of woods, and out into an open meadow.

"Alice, wait!" she called.

She saw Alice stop at the base of a large old, dead tree. She kneeled down and suddenly her blue dress disappeared out of sight. It had happened again like the first time when they were children. Mirana screamed and ran towards the tree.

"I'm coming, Alice!"

She jumped down the hole and found herself falling…down and down…the dark hole was lined with odd objects: things one would never find down a rabbit hole. Hanging on the dirt walls were crooked paintings, ancient maps, books, chairs, clocks, mirrors that showed upside-down, and the rest she couldn't see because she was moving so fast. She screamed as she fell and soon crashed through a hole and landed on top of something soft…

"OW!" it yelled.

It was Alice.

"I'm sorry, Alice!" Mirana said.

The two girls sat up, staring at an upside-down iron-wrought chandelier with lit candles. Strange, why was there a chandelier on the floor? The girls suddenly realized they weren't on the floor, but on the ceiling! Suddenly, they crashed on the floor below. They rubbed their heads and stood up, looking around. There was a circular hall with black and white diamond patterned tile floors, doors of all shapes and sizes, and a single glass table that came to their hips in the middle of the room. Each of them tried the doors, but found they were all locked.

"Strange," said Mirana. "Surely there must be a key around here somewhere."

On the table, there was already a key. The two of them looked at each other, wondering where the key came from. Mirana remembered no key being there. Alice picked up the key and they tried every door with the key, but to no avail.

"Well, there has to be another door around here somewhere," said Alice. "But I don't see any."

Mirana spied a velvet curtain between two of the doors and swept it aside, finding a tiny door. It was two feet high and quite narrow, with a pattern of vines carved into the wood.

"There's one here."

Alice looked at the door. She tried the key and surprisingly it unlocked. They stared through the tiny door and saw some kind of garden outside it.

"How do we get through there?" asked Alice.

"I guess we'll have to shrink or something," Mirana guessed.

"But that's impossible! We can't make ourselves shrink."

They looked and saw a bottle on the table filled with a dark liquid. There was a label that said 'DRINK ME'. Where did the bottle come from? It was almost as if this place had heard their requests. Alice opened the bottle and smelled it and recoiled in disgust.

"It's only a dream," Alice shrugged.

"We'd better save some just in case," said Mirana.

They took turns drinking from the bottle, leaving enough for another sip. It tasted unbelievably disgusting. They coughed, gagging at the taste. Apparently, things could still taste horrible even in dreams.

Suddenly, the room seemed to be getting bigger and so were their clothes until they were covered by their clothes. They struggled to get out of their crumpled dresses. They found themselves two feet tall, standing in their overgrown undergarments. Mirana took her kerchief and wrapped it around her body, embarrassed by her faded grey undergarments that were full of holes.

"Well, let's try the door now," said Alice.

They ran to the door and found it was locked!

"Don't tell me you forgot the key," Mirana cried.

"Oh no!" Alice exclaimed, exasperated. "I left it on the table. I didn't think it would lock once we unlocked it."

They looked up at the table, which was towering over them, glittering in the dim light, mocking them from far out of reach. They tried climbing up the leg, boosting each other up, but neither of them could reach the top.

"What do we do now?" said Alice. "We'll never get the key!"

"Look!" Mirana pointed to a glass box underneath the table. Inside was a cake with white icing and in chocolate lettering it said EAT ME. Mirana didn't like this place too much: stuff appearing out of nowhere made her suspicious. Alice took the cake out and carelessly took a bite.

"Wait! You don't know what that…" Before Mirana could finish her sentence, Alice shot up into the air like a tree, growing over 21 feet tall, bumping her head on the crumbling ceiling, her undergarments shrank: buttons were threatening to pop off, seams began to strain, and her skirt got shorter, her socks became tight. Mirana stood two feet tall at the feet of her giant friend, straining her neck to look up at Alice.

"This is strange," said Alice, kneeling on the floor, staring down at a tiny Mirana. "I remember those stories you told me about cakes that make you grow and potions that make you shrink."

"I remember the same thing," said Mirana. "Maybe this is a dream."

"But who's dream is it? Yours or mine?"

"Does it matter?"

Alice shrugged. She picked up the key, which looked no bigger than an eyelash compared to her giant hand. She drank the potion, which shrunk her down. Mirana and Alice unlocked the door and went through it and found themselves beholding a mystical garden in front of them.


	3. Blue Blood

Chapter 3

_Blue Blood_

The world Alice and Mirana stepped into was strange and beautiful and unexpected, the atmosphere seemed gloomy. The garden looked tangled, overgrown and dying. They walked down the moss-covered steps and stared in wonder at this strange garden: there were flowers that were bigger than them, tall shrubs in the shapes of animals, and spiral trees. The sun was barely shining, hidden by a haze of gray clouds. There were mushrooms that were tall as trees and trees were gigantic. Two bugs flew past them in the shape of a dragon and a horse. A green pig darted out in front of them as well, which made them jump.

Mirana stared around: the sounds, smells and sights all seemed familiar to her. She had a sense of belonging here…a place that felt like home.

They looked at the flower and saw that they had faces. Their faces looked gaunt and haunted as if they were sick and starving. Their eyes stared blankly and their petals hung limp, with pale washed-out colors barely visible against the brown and gray backdrop. They smiled when they saw Mirana and they whispered amongst themselves excitedly.

"I'm telling you, it's the right Alice! I'm sure of it this time," said a voice in the distance, triumphantly.

The two of them got closer and found the strangest entourage of characters: the White Rabbit, twin bald fat boys with round, moonlike faces dressed in black overalls and black-and-white shirts and stockings, staring blankly, and a tiny, young white dormouse, dressed in purple, carrying a glittering hatpin in its belt.

"Well, I'm not convinced!" said the dormouse, arms akimbo.

"Well, how's that for gratitude!" said the White Rabbit. "I've been up there for weeks, chasing one Alice after the next, and another few weeks searching for the Princess. I was nearly _eaten_ by animals! Can you imagine? They go running around undressed and doing their…_shukum…_in public!" He shuddered. "I had to avert my eyes."

"It doesn't look anything like her," said a flower.

"That's because she's the wrong Alice," said the dormouse. "But is that…oh my goodness! It's her!"

"Who?" said the fat boys.

"It's her Royal Highness!" The white dormouse bowed to her. The fat boys stared dumbly. "The Princess!"

"What?" said Mirana.

"Let me see!" said a voice. A bright blue Dodo bird carrying a cane and wearing glasses stepped in front and stared at her. "It cannot be! Your Highness!" The Dodo bird bowed to her. "For many years, we have waited for your return."

Mirana stared, confused.

"Sorry, but may we ask who are you?" asked Alice.

"I'm Tweedledee, he's Tweedledum," said the one of the fat boys.

"Contrarywise, I'm Tweedledum, he's Tweedledee," said the other. They shoved each other, arguing over whose name was whose.

"I'm Nivens McTwisp," said the White Rabbit.

"I'm Mallymkun," said the dormouse, excited. "Don't you remember me, Your Highness? I was at your fifth birthday party."

"My name is Uilleam, the Dodo. We have never met, Your Highness, but I have seen you many times when you used to play here in Tulgey Wood when you were a child."

"What are you all talking about? And why are you calling me 'Your Highness'?" Mirana said.

"You're Princess Mirana II, heir to the throne of Underland," explained Nivens. "Your mother, the White Queen, sent me to find you after you left. I knew you didn't go too far so I've been watching you over the years to make sure you were safe."

This was all too much for Mirana to process.

"Wait a moment! White Queen? Princess? I'm not a princess. I'm just an ordinary scullery maid. I work in the Ascots' mansion and my mother's name is Winifred."

"You _are_ the princess, Your Highness," said Mallymkun. "I know your pink hair from anywhere. Of course, it's much shorter from when I last saw you."

Mirana touched her stubby locks, ashamed. So everyone here knew her, but why?

"I remember when you used to play here as a little girl, You Highness," said a flower. "You would chase the bread-and-butterflies."

The flowers nodded amongst themselves in agreement about her.

"Your Highness," said the Dodo. "It's much too dangerous for you. The Red Queen is still looking for you." He handed her a handkerchief from his waistcoat and she tied it over her pink hair. "She knows the only way to identify you is your pink hair."

"The Red Queen?" she asked, curiously.

"She's the ruler of Underland. You are her enemy since you are next in line for the throne…you are to be queen."

"But, I'm not a princess. And even if I was, I wouldn't know how to be a queen. But I'm not! I'm just Mirana, the scullery maid."

Nobody was convinced by Mirana's words.

"We should consult Absolem," suggested a Dodo bird, who stepped out from behind the fat boys. "He can tell us for sure if it's the right Alice."

"I want to escort the princess!" yelled Tweedledee, offering his arm.

Just as she was about to take his arm, Tweedledum seized her elbow and yanked her away.

"No! I want to! I saw her first!" insisted Tweedledum. "It's not being your turn! So unfair!"

Tweedledum grabbed her other arm and tried to tug her back to him. "Hey! Leave off!"

"Let go!"

Fearing that she would be ripped in half, she threw her arms up and she was released, bursting with irritation.

"You both can escort me, boys," Mirana said, exasperated.

She was already sick of this place already: a potion that made her shrink, a cake that made her best friend grow tall, talking animals and flowers telling her she was a princess and was going to be queen of this strange land and now two idiot boys arguing over who wanted to escort her.

"Good thinking, Your Highness!" Nivens said.

"I can't wake up from this stupid dream and go home," Mirana grumbled, irritated.

They walked through the Tulgey Wood, approaching a forest of mushrooms that towered over them, the earth was soft and dark under their feet. They came to a large mushroom that was surrounded by a large cloud of smoke. Slightly coughing and waving the smoke away, the girls saw a bright blue caterpillar with a monocle on his left eye, smoking from a gold hookah. He blew a stream of smoke in the air, staring at the girls.

"Who are you?" he said in a voice that sounded as smooth as velvet.

"Absolem?" Alice said.

"You're not Absolem, I'm Absolem," he said. "The question is," he inhaled his hookah and blew a stream of smoke in the girls' faces, making them cough, "who are you?"

"I'm Mirana."

"Ah, the one born on the eve of Horunvendush Day. So, you have returned at last."

This was so confusing and stupid. Everyone was calling her 'highness' and saying a bunch of nonsense. Mirana was hoping this dream was going to end soon.

"And you?" said Aboslem to Alice.

"Alice."

"We shall see," he responded skeptically.

"What do you mean by that?" Alice demanded. "I ought to know who I am."

"Yes, you ought," said Absolem with a disapproving look. "Stupid girl." He paused for a moment. "Unroll the Oraculum," he added, commandingly.

Nivens stepped up to a small mushroom and unrolled an ancient scroll that was lying on top of it. He unrolled it with dramatic flourish.

"The Oraculum," Nivens explained. "Being the calendrical compendium of Underland."

Fine ink pictures began to appear on the worn parchment which moved It was the oddest thing the girls had ever seen. It was clearly a timeline, with important events marked for each day. Every day had a title, but every day also had an odd little illustration next to it…some of them were moving!:

"It's a calendar," Alice said.

"Compendium," corrected Absolum. "It tells of each and every day since the beginning."

"There!" Nivens pointed one end of the parchment: there was a happy woman with long hair and a bloody mid-wife holding a screaming baby with its umbilical cord still attached. "That is the eve of your birth, your Highness. And here is the fifth year of Horunvendush: the day you left Underland." There were images of a little girl, holding the hand of a man with long hair, running towards the edge of the woods and chaos everywhere: a little village burning and a monstrous creature blowing a fire, people screaming and running away.

"Today is Griblig Day, in the time of the Red Queen." Nivens pointed to the illustration, which showed her, Alice, Nivens, and all the others peering at the Oraculum—exactly the way they were peering at it that very moment!

"Show them the Frabjeous Day," said Absolum.

Nivens flipped ahead in the scroll, turning the rolls on either side in advance into the future. Tweedledee was too impatient to wait.

"Ah yes!" said Tweedledee. "It's the day you slay the Jabberwocky, Alice."

"Sorry?" Alice said. "Slay a what?"

He pointed to an illustration on "Frabjeous Day", a horrible monster that had the body of a dragon, a whiskered fish-like head, talon-like claws on both arms and wings, it had enormous razor sharp teeth and flaming eyes. It flew towards a female knight with long blond hair, wearing armor and carrying a shining sword, raising it above her head. "That's being you there with the Vorpal sword," said Tweedledum.

"No other sword can kill the Jabberwocky," said Tweedledee.

"That's not me!" said Alice, scared.

"I told you," said Mallymkun.

"And that's also when the reign of the Rose Queen begins," said Tweedledum, pointing to the illustration below was the crown being placed upon a long-haired young woman's head, holding a rose in her hand. Alice looked at Mirana and the picture of the Rose Queen on the Oraculum.

"That looks just like you, Mirana," said Alice.

"That…that can't be me!" said Mirana. "I'm not a princess."

"Not hardly," said Aboslem.

"Resolve this for us, Absolum," said Nivens, twitching his ears at Absolem. "Is she the right, Alice?"

Absolem peered over the top of his mushroom and looked at Alice in the eye and thought for a long, tense moment.

"Not hardly," he said.

"I told you so!" cried Mallymkun.

"I said so," said Tweedledum.

"_I_ said so," retorted Tweedledee.

"Contrarywise, you said she might be."

"No, you said she would be if she _was_."

"Little imposter!" scoffed the flowers, shaking their heads in disgust. "Pretending to be Alice! She should be ashamed!"

"I was so sure about this one," said Nivens.

All of them glared at Alice as if everything was her fault.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be the wrong Alice," Alice apologized.

The girls backed up as the animals and the arguing Tweedles approached her with looks of menacing. Though Mirana was scared as Alice was, she remembered that Morris had taught her to never let her fear get the best of her. She stepped in front of Alice, protecting her.

"Leave her alone!" said Mirana. "Alice happens to be my friend. If she's not the right Alice, then I'm not the right princess of your stupid so-called land." Immediately, the animals backed off. The Tweedles stared, dumbfounded. The flowers looks of disgust turned into looks of guilt. Perhaps this princess thing wasn't so bad.

"We beg your pardon, Your Highness," said Mallymkun, feeling guilty for having offended her. "We didn't know she was your friend."

"Stop calling me 'Your Highness'!" Mirana said, irritated. "For once and for all, I'm not a princess. I never was."

The animals stared a little scared, looking at each other. The Tweedles were still confused. Nivens placed his paw in front of his mouth.

"Oh, dear!" Nivens said, saddened. "She doesn't remember who she is. I knew it was a bad idea to send her to Aboveland."

The animals, even the flowers, looked sad as they looked at Mirana. Their princess had returned, yet she had forgotten everything. Mallymkun was not convinced by Mirana's denial.

"I'll prove it that you're a princess, your Highness!" Mallymkun pulled out her hatpin from her belt and pricked Mirana's finger hard.

"OW!" she shrieked. "What the bloody hell was that?" Mirana looked at her bleeding finger and saw royal blue liquid seeping out of the wound. A few drops of blue blood fell on the mushroom.

"Blue blood," said Absolum. "It is the only color that runs through a royal's veins."

"I _told_ you, Your Highness!" said Mallymkun.

"That doesn't prove anything," Mirana said, sucking her finger, irritated.

Suddenly, something came crashing through a high wall nearby, followed by a thunderous roar that echoed the entire mushroom forest, shaking the soggy ground.

A furry, monstrous beast came crashing into the scene: it resembled a large bulldog with spots that reminded the girls of a hyena: it had multiple rows of broken, blood-stained teeth looked like a shark's, drool oozed from its squashed muzzle and razor sharp claws. Its fur was caked with blood and filth. A foul stench came from its huge, furry body.

"Bandersnatch!" the Tweedles screamed.

Everyone scattered, fleeing for their lives. All throughout the garden and the mushroom forest, animals were running in terror. The girls began to run through Tulgey Wood, dodging the rumbling stamps of the Bandersnatch.

Following the Bandersnatch were tall, frightening soldiers dressed in red armor that had numbers and hearts like on a deck of…cards? They were carrying sharp heart-shaped tipped spears and nets. Pink flamingoes flew away in a panic. Even though Mirana couldn't see behind them, she could see the red card soldiers capturing the flamingoes with nets and they squawked in terror. They lost sight of Nivens and Uilleam, who were captured by the soldiers. They didn't see Mallymkun anywhere.

The girls kept running, hearts pounding, dodging mushrooms that were smashed by the beast and the ground shaking as the Bandersnatch's meaty paws thundered behind them.

Suddenly, Alice skidded to a stop. "Wait!" said Alice. "This is just a dream! It can't hurt you."

"What? Why did you stop running, Alice?" Mirana said. "Have you gone mad?"

"It's just a dream, Mirana. We'll wake up any minute soon."

Soon, the Bandersnatch approached and let out a loud roar, which felt like a powerful tempest, nearly knocking them over: saliva sprayed them and its foul breath nearly made them vomit. It started to open its jaws to devour them when it suddenly let out a terrible bellow of pain. Mallymkun was standing triumphantly on a long, holding the Bandersnatch's eye on her hatpin sword. In a fit of pain, it scratched Alice's arm, knocking her on top of Mirana. Soon, the Bandersnatch staggered away with only one eye.

"Are you OK?" asked Mirana.

Alice nodded, holding her arm. Mirana examined the wound, it looked pretty deep.

"That doesn't look good."

"I'll be fine. We'll be fine. Once we wake up."

"I don't know, Alice," she said, unconvinced. "This seems too real to me."

The Tweedles came out of the woods and grabbed their arms to get them out of the forest. They came to a clearing with a large dead tree that said: SNUD and QUEAST.

"This way," said Tweedledee. "East to Queast."

"No, South to Snud!" argued Tweedledum.

The twins argued shoving each other until an ear-splitting screech rang out from above. The Tweedles froze in terror as a monstrous bird came out of nowhere. The bird had a death-dealing beak of an eagle and the towering legs of an ostrich. Blood dripped from its mouth as it clattered its beak at them. Its glittering beady eyes darted from the girls to one Tweedle and then to the other. It seized the twin fat boys, nearly missing Alice and Mirana and it flew away in the distance.

The girls were alone, lost somewhere in this strange dream.

XXX

Back at the mushroom forest, a tall, grim-looking man with black hair and a heart-shaped eye patch. It was Stayne, the Knave of Hearts. He knelt down and picked up the parchment and unrolled it, seeing the Jabberwocky and a knight with a long mass of tangled hair raising a sword. Below it was a young woman with flowing hair and a crown. He tucked the Oraculum into his belt and was about to leave when he spied something in the corner of his eye.

There was a smear of blue liquid on the mushroom. He carefully picked up a tiny portion, not to destroy what was left of it, and licked his finger. It tasted just as he suspected. Blood! He knew the only people who had blue blood running through their veins. The Princess had returned! This would be news for the Queen. He dabbed the rest with a handkerchief, tucking it into his black armor.

XXX

Across the Red Desert, on the shore of the Crimson Sea was the port city Salazan Grum. There stood the kingdom of Crims. Surrounding the castle on one side were the barren red sands of Crims and the fierce waters of the Crimson Sea battered the other.

Inside, the Red Queen threw the doors opened, her face contorted with rage, screamed at the top of her lungs in a rage, which echoed in the throne room, making the courtiers and jump and the footmen tremble.

"SOMEONE HAS STOLEN THREE OF MY TARTS!"

Her face was red, she breathed shallow and heavy breaths from her nose, her jaw was jutted out, the veins in her temples swelled and her tightened lips made the red heart on her lips shrink. Her hands were balled into fists and her arms were tense, shaking with fury. She turned towards the frog footmen, who were standing stiffly straight; their legs trembled when they heard her footsteps.

"Did you steal them?" she asked the first.

"No, Your Majesty," he replied.

"Did you?" she asked the second one.

"No, Your Majesty."

"Did _you_ steal them?"

"No, Your Majesty," squeaked the third one.

She stalked down the line of her frog footmen, inspecting their faces through her narrow eyes. It was so quiet that it was frightening: the only sound heard in the throne room was the Queen's skirts swishing and her heels clacking on the floor that echoed. Nobody dared to breathe or speak for fear they would lose their head.

She heard a nervous gulping coming from one of the frog footmen. She turned and saw one was shaking and his eyes darting all over the place nervously. She bent over with her hands on her knees, leaned in and stared at him; her cold black eyes narrowed until they were slits with ink dots.

"Did you steal my tarts?" she whispered dangerously.

"No, Your Majesty," he said, swallowing hard.

She spied something purple on the corner of the frog's mouth, which she wiped off with a single jeweled, red polished finger and placed it on her tongue, which she recognized the taste and nodded, confirming her suspicion.

"Squimberry juice," she whispered.

"I was so hungry!" the frog wailed, nearly collapsing to the ground. "I didn't mean…"

"Off with his head!" she yelled.

Red knight stepped forward and converged on the guilty frog.

"My family! Please…please don't! No! I have little ones to look after!"

The Red Queen ignored the frog-footman's futile imploring and walked towards her throne. The card soldiers dragged the stammering frog away and out the door; their armor clanking as they walked, his cries of despair fading.

"Go to his house and collect the little ones," said the Red Queen to a fish footman. "I like tadpoles on my toast as much as caviar."

The fish footman suppressed a shudder of revulsion and anger. "Yes, Your Majesty," he replied, bowing.

She sat on her large heart-shaped throne and stared at her subjects, looking proud.

"Drink!" she commanded. Another fish footman approached with a large glass with a straw in it with red punch. She took a sip and placed it back on the tray.

Stayne walked in the room, "Majesty."

The Red Queen's face lighting up and smiled when Stayne entered the room. Her whole manner became flirty and simpering; she extended her hand out automatically. He kissed the Queen's jeweled hand, which she smiled lovingly, enjoying the sensation of his warm lips on her skin.

"Ilosovic Stayne," she purred. "You Knave. Where have you been lurking about?" She caressed his chin with her finger.

"Your Majesty," said Stayne, taking a step back. "I found some things that will interest you." He showed her the Oraculum, showing the events. "First, I have found the Oraculum." He unrolled it and she stared at it, raising her pencil-thin eyebrows.

"That?" said the Red Queen, skeptically. "It looks so ordinary for an oracle."

"Look here on the Frabjeous Day, your Majesty," he said, seriously. He pointed to the illustration.

Squinting, she leaned towards the Oraculum where Stayne was pointing and saw the event with the blonde knight battling the Jabberwocky and the young woman with a crown holding a rose.

"I recognize that tangled mass of hair anywhere," she sneered. "Is it Alice?"

"I believe it is."

"And what's she doing with my darling Jabberwocky?" she demanded. "And who is this girl wearing _my_ crown?"

"Alice appears to be slaying the Jabberwocky. The girl is the Rose Queen whose reign will begin when the Jabberwocky has been slain."

The Queen's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "She killed my Jabber-baby-wocky? The Rose Queen reigns? What's that supposed to mean?" she yelled, outraged.

Stayne could sense that her temper was rising and made an attempt to calm her down.

"These events haven't happened yet, your Majesty," he assured her. "It will happen if we don't stop them from happening." He paused. "But, that's not all I found, your Majesty. I thought this may interest you." He removed his handkerchief and showed her the blue stain.

"What is this supposed to be?" said the Red Queen in a bored voice like she had time to know what it was, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"What's the only thing within miles that has blue blood?" asked Stayne, grinning evilly.

The Red Queen's face reddened slightly. "She's back, isn't she?" she spat acidly.

"Yes, Your Majesty. And from what I can tell, she's very close."

"I always knew she would come back." If there was one thing she hated more in the world, it was Princess Mirana. "Find them, Stayne!" she hissed. "Find them both! Bring them back to me alive!"

He gave a bow. "I will bring their heads and lay them at your feet."

"No!" The Queen glared at the Rose Queen. She refused to acknowledge that her as her niece. Anyone who dared to mention Princess Mirana's name would lose their head. Princess Mirana was nothing but a disgusting, filthy tainted royal. _Queen of Pigs_! The Red Queen thought, hatefully. _That's what she is._

"Bring them both whole. I want to do it myself. I want to have the satisfaction of taking off Princess Mirana's head. That little snot-nosed brat thinks she's going to wear _my_ crown? NEVER!"

Her scream echoed all over Underland, making everyone in the court shake.


	4. Madness and Memories

Chapter Four

_Madness and Memories_

Stayne stood outside the Red Queen's castle, holding the handkerchief. The bloodhound was groveling on the paving stones, barking. He was a large, growling, brown dog with drooping ears and sad eyes, but it was said that he had the sharpest nose in all the land. Three knights held him at bay with heavy chains attached to the spiked collar around his neck.

"This is Princess Mirana's blood," he said. "One thing's for sure is that she's alive and is probably with Alice. Find them and you will earn your freedom."

"My wife and pups as well?" asked the bloodhound, lifting his head. A spark of hope flared in his eyes.

Stayne nodded. "Everyone can go home."

The dog buried his nose to the handkerchief, inhaled deeply and then lowered it to the ground. He barked and took off with the speed of an arrow through the castle gates, the Red Knights followed close behind, their spears in hand.

"Dogs will believe anything," said Stayne's horse. They chuckled evilly.

XXX

The woods were getting dark. Both of the girls' feet began to hurt since their shoes were gone, left at the room of doors along with their dresses, and it was cold. There were noises that were scary, afraid they would run into more beasts that they didn't know about. They held each others' hands, afraid they would get separated. They heard what sounded like a gush of wind and heard purring.

"It looks like you ran afoul with something with wicked claws," said a soft voice from above. The girls turned around and saw a grey cat with bright aqua stripes with giant sea blue-green eye, grinning from ear to ear. They stared at the cat.

"We're still dreaming," Alice whispered to herself.

"What did that do you?"

"Bad…batt…bander…"

"The Bandersnatch," the cat said. The cat disappeared in a puff of smoke and then reappeared, its head floating in midair, sauntering closer with a seductive smile. "I'd better have a look at that."

He inspected the wound for a moment. His head came very close to Alice's arm, who jerked it away.

"What are you doing?" Alice said, uncomfortably.

"Can it be healed?" asked Mirana, concerned.

"Not to worry," he said. "It needs to be purified by someone with evaporating powers otherwise it will fester and putrefy."

"I'd rather you not," said Alice.

"Maybe you should listen to him, Alice," suggested Mirana. She didn't want to lose her friend, especially in this strange world where they were.

"We're still in a dream. We'll be fine once we wake up."

Mirana wasn't convinced it was a dream anymore.

"At least, let me bind it for you," said the cat, pulling a white silk handkerchief. Alice let him tie the handkerchief firmly around her arm. "What do you call yourselves?"

"Alice."

"I'm Mirana," Mirana added.

"_The _Alice?" said the cat. "_Princess_ Mirana?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not a princess. I'm just Mirana."

"Well, _just_ Mirana, I beg your pardon."

"And there's been a debate about me," Alice added.

"I never get involved with politics," the cat said and disappeared, reappearing behind them. "You best be on your way. It's much too dangerous out here in Underland, especially in the woods at night."

"What way?" asked Alice. "All we want to do is wake up from this dream."

"Fine," the cat sighed. "I'll take you as far as the Hatter and the Hare, that's all."

He vanished in thin air. The girls looked around, checking the branches for the cat.

He reappeared a short way through the trees at the end of the trail, giving her a curious look. "Coming?" he asked.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged and decided to follow the cat.

There was music in the distance as they got closer. They came to a clearing from the woods: the atmosphere around them was foggy and dark and a withered looking remains of a windmill that looked strangely like a rabbit. There was a long table that was covered with a stained, threadbare tablecloth, ceramic teapots, tea cups, and plates that were chipped with age, and what looked like cake on the plates. Many lopsided empty chairs stood in front of the table, waiting for guests that would never come. Slumped in the chair at the very end of the table was a morose man with a top hat with his head down. To his right was a deranged hare, tall and thin with grey-brown fur with golden eyes, dressed in a blue coat, striped trousers and a filthy shirt with a blue necktie.

Suddenly, the Hare yawned, waking up and the Hatter's head looked up a tiny bit. Mallymkun yawned and stretched, coming out of a blue and white porcelain teapot. The Hare looked in the direction of Alice and Mirana and began to stammer excitedly.

When the girls came closer, the man's entire being brightened; even his clothes perked up, smiling. He stood up immediately and stepped directly onto and over the table, smashing cups and plates, knocking over teapots and cakes just to get to the very end.

"Hey! Watch what you're going!" yelled Mallymkun.

"Watch it!" shouted the Hare.

Never had Mirana seen anything like this man: he had orange hair that stuck out in wild wisps with matching eyebrows, his skin was white as marble, his attire was odd: a ragged, scorched top hat with a pink satin sash around the base where multiple hatpins that glittered with a large 10/6 sign stuck in it, his dark velvet, threadbare coat hung on his thin figure and a sash around his shoulder that looked like multiple spools of threads of all colors, his bowtie was spotted, his trousers were pin-striped, his socks were was bright purple and orange…but what Mirana couldn't stop staring at was his eyes…those bright green gold eyes…

"You're here!" he said. "It's you!"

"No, it's not!" snapped Mallymkun. She was fixing her knocked over teacup. "McTwisp brought us the wrong Alice."

"It's the wrong Alice!" said the March Hare, pulling his ears down, staring with his strange eyes: one pupil in his eye was bigger than the other.

"You're absolutely Alice! I know you anywhere! And Your Highness! You have returned!" said the man, whom the girls could've guessed was the Hatter. The Hatter kissed Mirana's tiny hand.

"Those eyes…" she whispered to herself. "I've seen those eyes before."

"Do you remember me?" he said, excited.

"Sorry, no," she replied.

"No matter," said the Hatter. "I've always known you would return. Your mother will be so happy to see you. Come, as you can see we're still having tea." He picked the girls' hands and carried them across the table, stepping on everything of course and sat them down in the empty chairs on both sides. "And it's all because I was obligated to kill Time waiting for you both. Terribly late though, naughty."

"Sugar?" asked the March Hare.

"Time became quite offended and stopped altogether," the Hatter continued. "Not a tick ever since."

"Raspberry jam—my favorite," the March Hare, interjected.

"Time can be funny in dreams," said Alice, hugging her knees.

"Yes, it can be. Now that you're back, we need to get to the Frabjous Day."

"The Frabjous Day!" shouted the Hare and Mallykum, giggling madly.

"I'm investigating things that begin with the letter M." He paused for a moment. "Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?"

The girls shook their head.

"_Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid_!" the three of them chanted in unison.

Mirana's memory began to pick up this strange language. It sounded like a language she had heard once before as a child.

"What does that mean?" asked Mirana.

"Down with the Bloody Big Head," the cat explained. "The Bluddy Behg Hid being the Red Queen, Your Highness."

"It's a secret language used by us," Mallymkun added. "The Underland Underground Resistance!" With a fierce expression, she raised her fist over her head.

"Now, we must commence with the slaying and such," the Hatter said. "Therefore, it's high time that Time forgive and forget! Or forget and forgive, whichever's first or is in any case most convenient. I'm waiting."

The Hare had been dipping his pocket watch in his tea and held it up to his ear.

"It's ticking again!" he said, excitedly.

The cat made a disgusted face, setting his teacup down. "All this talk of blood and slaying has put me off my tea," he commented.

"Well, the entire world has fallen to ruin, and poor Chess is off his tea."

Chessur looked at his tea cup.

"What happened that day was not my fault," Chessur said.

The Hatter's eyes turned a frightening orange color and the circles around his eyes became black.

"Oh, dear…" the March Hare said, nervously, knowing what was coming, his hand was shaking and the teacup he was holding clinked against the plate.

"You were out to save your own skin," said the Hatter in a voice that was completely different than his own: it sounded Scottish. "You _guddler's scuttish pilgar lickering_…" his words sounded like nonsense but to Mirana, it sounded like he was cursing. "_Shukem juggling slunking ur-pals. Bar lom muck egg brimni!_" His rage continued to build up and curses flew faster and faster, unable to stop. Chessur slipped around the table, his ears bent down, looking terrified.

"Hatter!" shouted Mallymkun.

The Hatter jerked to a stop. He blinked, calming down. "Thank you," he whispered, his eyes returning to green. "I'm fine."

"What's wrong with you, Tarrant?" said Chessur. "You used to be the life of the party and you used to be the best _Futterwacken_ in all of Witzend."

"Futter-what?" Alice asked.

"_Futterwacken_," said the March Hare.

"It's a dance," said Mallymkun.

"On Frabjous Day, when Her Royal Highness, Princess Mirana II, wears the crown, I shall _Futterwacken_…vigorously." He paused.

The March Hare soon lifted his ear in the air to listen. He heard horses and footsteps were approaching.

"Uh oh," said the March Hare.

"The Knave," whispered Mallymkun, panicking.

"Goodbye," said Chessur, disappearing as quickly as possible.

"Quick, drink this!" the Hatter shoved a tiny bottle into their mouths and the two girls shrank until they were only six inches tall. The Hatter quickly picked the girls up and stuffed them in a porcelain teapot and closed the lid, which sounded like a loud clang. The girls were sitting in their pile of clothes that were again too big for them.

"Keep quiet!" he whispered.

The teapot moved and it felt like the whole ground was shaking. The girls could hear the conversation outside through the spout.

"Well, well, well," said a sinister voice from outside. "If it isn't my favorite trio of lunatics."

"Would you like to join us?" said Mallymkun.

"You're late for tea!" shouted the March Hare. There was the sound of glass breaking, which they assumed he threw a teacup.

"We're looking for two girls," said the voice. "One of them is called Alice and the other is Princess Mirana, which I am sure she is with her."

Though the girls didn't know who this sinister speaking voice was, they didn't like the sound of him. Why was everyone so interested in them? And why wouldn't this dream just end?

"Speaking of the Princess, here's a little song we used to sing in her honor," the Hatter said, changing the subject.

In an awkward chorus, Tarrant, the March Hare, and Mallymkun sang:

_Twinkle, twinkle little bat_

_How I wonder where you're at_

Mirana had heard that song many years ago…it sounded so familiar in a distant memory long forgotten.

"That song," she whispered to Alice. "I've heard that song before."

"You've always hummed it," Alice added. "When we were children, you would hum that whenever you were happy."

"I did?"

Mirana thought about all the events that had happened today: that song, the Hatter's eyes, the whole entire atmosphere all felt familiar to her.

Soon, the song stopped abruptly; the whole teapot shook violently and the girls got even more tangled in their clothes.

"If you're hiding them, you'll lose your heads," said the sinister voice, menacingly.

"Already lost them," Tarrant choked.

There was mad laughter outside. Tarrent shook again and spoke:

"All together now!"  
The singing commenced again:

_Up above the world you fly_

_Like a tea tray in the sky_

The trio continued to sing and they heard sniffing. They guessed it was a dog because of the low growls.

"_Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid,_" Tarrant whispered.

Then, there were barks outside, but it sounded like they were going away.

"Follow the bloodhound!" said the voice. "You're all mad!"

"Thanks very much," said the March Hare. There was another sound of glass shattering and deranged laughter. Soon, the voice that was speaking was gone. The teapot moved again and the Hatter opened the lid.

"HEY!" said Mirana. "We're not dressed!"

"Pardon," he said.

He took some of Alice's undergarments and there was snipping and sewing sounds. "Try these on for size."

Two tiny blue dresses were made handed to them and the girls put them on. Mirana tore a piece of her kerchief and tied it around her head to hide her hair. To let the Hatter know they were dressed, they knocked on the lid of the teapot. The Hatter helped them out of the teapot and placed them on the table. He stared at them, admiring their new attire.

"Ooh!" he cooed. "I like it."

"It's a good thing the bloodhound is on our side," said Mallymkun. "Otherwise, you would be…" She ran her hand across her throat.

"What do they want with us?" asked Mirana.

"Best to take them to the White Queen; they'll be safe there," the Hare said. His gold eyes turned towards a spoon he was holding. "Spoon…"

"Well, your Highness," said the Hatter. "You are the sworn enemy of the Red Queen."

"I know that!" said Mirana, irritated since she didn't need to hear it again that she was the enemy of the Red Queen. "What I don't understand is why."

"Your mother, the White Queen, is the rightful ruler of Underland. When you come of age, you would become the next queen. Her sister, the Red Queen wanted to get rid of you since you would ruin her chance of getting the throne."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm not who you think I am. I'm not a princess."

Tarrant ducked under the table and pulled out a box. He opened it and showed Mirana. "Do you recognize this?"

Mirana stood on her tiptoes to look inside the box. It was a mass of pink silk and lace, tattered, ashen and covered with earth. The memory of a five-year-old girl in a tattered party dress when she was found inside the hole sparked inside her mind.

"Where…where did you get this?" she asked, surprised.

"I've saved it," he said. "Nivens managed to rescue it from the dustbin in Aboveland." He removed his hat, placing it on the table beside the girls. "Your carriage, my ladies."

"A hat?" said Alice, raising her eyebrows.

"Of course. You can travel by horse or rail, but the absolute best way to travel is by hat." He paused to think. "Have I made a rhyme?"

The girls climbed on the brim of the Hatter's top hat and they walked together through the woods, the leaves were falling and it appeared in the sky that one half was day and the other half was night. Low branches brushed right over their heads. Mirana listened as the Hatter began speaking to himself…it sounded like a poem in his Scottish accent:

'_Twas brillig and the slithy toves _

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe_

_All mimsy were the borogroves_

_And the mome raths outgrabe_

He warbled, like a child reciting a poem he'd learned in school.

"Did you say something?" asked Alice, hanging from the brim and landed on his shoulder.

He continued to recite the poem:

_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame_

_With jaws that bite and claws that catch_

_Beware the Jabberwock, my son_

_And the frumious Bandersnatch_

_He took his Vorpal sword in hand_

_And the Vorpal blade went snicker snack_

_He left it dead and with its head_

_He went galumphing back._

He paused and looked at Alice. "It's about you, you know."

"I'm not slaying anything," Alice said. "I don't slay. So put it out of your mind."

He paused and looked at Mirana.

_The red rose whispers of passion, _

_The white rose is a dove_

_But I send you a cream-white rosebud_

_With flush on its petal tips._

"That's about you, Your Highness," he said.

Mirana was tired of hearing this and thought it was high time to put this mad idea to rest.

"I don't know why everyone keeps saying I'm the princess, but I'm not!" Mirana said. "I refuse to believe it!"

Soon, he stopped, coming to a clearing. It was completely bare: the earth was scorched and barren in a wide circle around them, there were skeletal structures of what appeared to be houses, the trees were blackened and twisted, resembling hands reaching for the sky, and in the middle was a dead stump in the middle. He plucking the girls off his shoulder and set the girls down onto a tree stump.

"What are you doing?" Mirana said.

"You don't slay?" said the Hatter. "Do you have any idea what the Red Queen has done?"

He paused and stared at Mirana.

"You're not the same princess I once knew. I remember a little girl who was once happy in a pink dress. You've lost your…muchness, Your Highness. You have lost your muchness in here." He pointed to her chest. "You have lost it too, Alice."

Mirana looked around at the devastated sight. There was a distinct smell that lingered in the air. A smell that was very familiar.

"What is this place?" asked Mirana.

"Do you remember this place, Your Highness?" he said.

The smell of death hung in the air…she had smelt it before…

"I…" Mirana said. "That smell…I know that smell…"

Memories flooded Mirana's mind as she remembered hearing the laughter of children, the music, the swirl of colors around her…then, the terrible screams, the dark shadow, the smell of smoke and death…she began to remember.

"I was here," she said. "I remember this place. It was my birthday…there was this giant monster that burned everything…and this man tried to kill me, but I was saved by a brave knight…and…" she looked at the path… "This is where I ran with you….and I remember your eyes, the day I left…I remember the exact color of them…they were blue, sad…" She looked at the Hatter, who stood over her like a giant, smiling with tears nearly leaking out. "I remember you now. Tarrant Hightopp. You gave me that pink dress."

"You remembered my name!" he said. "I'm glad you're remembering."

Mirana was at the brink of crying.

"But, what has happened here?" she asked. "Tell me what the Red Queen has done."

"Since you've been gone, Your Highness, the Red Queen has taken over Underland," said the Hatter. "She has been looking for you for years, believing that you were hiding somewhere in Underland." He told the story about at her birthday party on the fifth year of Horovendush Day and his whole clan had been at her party. Soon, the Jabberwocky showed up and burned everything in sight, murdering his entire clan, leaving him the last survivor.

"Hatter?" said Alice. "Hatter!"

He blinked his green eyes, pulling himself back to the present day. "I'm fine," he said, quikly. "What matters is that you're both here. The Jabberwocky will be slain and Your Highness will wear the crown."

"But, I don't even know if I'm ready to be queen. I haven't even had time to be a princess."

"Don't be afraid. We'll have you at Marmoreal soon and you'll be with your mother again."

Soon, Tarrant whipped his head around towards the dark trees that surrounded them. There was the sound of barking in the distance.

"Did you hear something?" he said, softly.

"What?" said Alice.

"Red Knights!" said Tarrant.

The dog's chilling barks echoed through the woods. He picked up the girls, slipping them inside his waistcoat pockets, running through the forest, hiding behind the trees. The girls held on for dear life while Tarrant ran, which jolted them. They heard the clanging metal armor and barking. They came to a river and Tarrant removed his hat and placed the girls on the brim.

"Go towards south to Trotter's Bottom," he whispered. "The White Queen's castle is just beyond. You should be safe there. Hold on tight, ladies."

He flung his hat as hard as he could; it spun really fast until it bounced across the river and the girls were thrown on the ground from the impact.

"Down with the bloody Red Queen!" he shouted, his eyes turning orange.

They watched as Tarrant was arrested by the Red Knights, who didn't even resist, staring at them as he was led away.

The girls waited until the Red Knights were gone and they stood up. They crawled under Tarrant's top hat; the grass was the same height as they were.

"I'm scared," Mirana said, hugging her knees.

"What are you scared of?" Alice asked.

"I'm not ready to be queen," she said. "I've been a scullery maid most of my life and now I'm going to be queen. I wouldn't know what to do if I was queen."

"I'm sure being queen isn't as scary as slaying the Jabberwocky," Alice reassured. "I couldn't slay the Jabberwocky even if I wanted to."

Mirana remembered what her adopted father, Morris, had told her.

_He who fears something gives it power over them_.

"Well, let's get through tonight," Mirana said.

Alice nodded. The girls laid down on the earth and tall grass, feeling the cool breeze blowing under the brim.

It was not a restful sleep for Mirana: she found herself sitting in the throne room, dressed in a tattered dress and her short hair showing, wearing a crown. Everyone was laughing at her, amongst them was Hamish, Lady Ascot, and the Chattaway twins.

"Some queen!" Hamish laughed. "More like the Queen of Rubbish!"

The entire throne room burst into loud laughter and they threw things at her while Mirana began to stammer, holding her arms up to protect her.

"Stop it!"

She sat up, breathing hard, thankful that it was only a dream. Mirana laid back down on the earth and closed her eyes.


	5. Em and Um

Chapter Five

_Em and Um_

By morning, there was sniffing coming from outside that woke them up and a large black wet nose poked under the hat, flipping it over and early morning light spilled over the grass around her. There was a bloodhound standing over them with droopy large brown eyes.

"You were supposed to lead them away," said Alice, angrily. "The Hatter trusted you."

"They have my wife and pups," said the bloodhound, mournfully. "You must be Alice…and Your Highness." The dog bowed. "I'm glad you've returned."

"What is your name?" asked Mirana.

"Bayard," he replied.

"Sit!" she commanded, to which he obeyed. "Where did they take him?"

"To the Red Queen's castle in Salazen Grum."

"We're going to rescue him," said Alice.

"That is not foretold. We cannot divert from your path," said Bayard. "Besides, Your Highness, it's dangerous, especially for you."

"Take us there, anyway," said Mirana. "We're going to rescue Tarrant, sod fortelling. He saved our life. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be alive: Alice wouldn't be able slay the Jabberwocky and I wouldn't be the next Queen."

"But what if the Queen recognizes you?"

Mirana's heart leapt in fear when Bayard had asked that question, yet she remained positive. Maybe the Red Queen had forgotten her since Mirana had lived in Aboveland for a long time. She wouldn't know her…with the exception of her pink hair.

"She won't," Mirana said with confidence. "She hasn't seen me in 13 years. As long as I keep my hair covered, she won't know who I am."

"What is your plan to distract her?" asked Alice.

"I'll tell her stories," she said. "It worked wonders when I was putting Hamish to sleep. Surely, the Queen must like stories."

"Your Highness," said Bayard, concerned. "You're risking your life for what you are doing."

"I know. And I hope it works."

The girls climbed onto Bayard's back. The wrinkles of skin and short brown fur around his neck prickled against Alice's bare hands.

"Take us to Salazen Grum, Bayard," commanded Alice. "Don't forget the hat."

Bayard picked the hat up with his teeth and took off in a run through the swamp and rode through the wild Red Desert of Salazen Grum. The dog bounced as he ran and the girls hung on as tightly as they could. The Red Desert stretched for miles: it was barren with dead bushes and trees that stood up like hands and jagged rocks were everywhere in odd shapes and hot desert wind and sand hit their faces.

They arrived at the Kingdom of Crims: it looked very unwelcoming and had a dangerous aura to it. A roaring reached their ears and they realized that it was an ocean on the far side of the castle. Waves pounded tempestuously against the shore below tall black cliffs. The castle was more of a fortress: dominated by tall, twisting spires painted red and white with red flags flew at the top with the crest of a heart in flames, fluttering in the wind. There was an immense heart in flames on the tallest tower. The buttresses and the gateway were shaped in the forms of large hearts. The craggy walls were too steep to climb, vultures wheeled over the sharp rocks below. There was a large heart-shaped doorway with a red wooden drawbridge.

When Bayard approached the castle, they approached a grim moat, which was red that reminded them of blood and stank of death. Thousands of large, round pale objects floating in the water. When they got closer, they discovered, to their horror, they were heads of those who had been executed! The girls shuttered in revolt.

"There's only way across," said Bayard, pausing on the edge of the moat. He looked sadly down at the clutter of floating heads. He set the girls down and they were about to cross the moat. The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Your Highness," he said. "Be careful."

"I will, Bayard," she replied and patted his nose. "Tell my mother that I am here."

"I will, Your Highness."

The girls turned to the moat and began hopping on the floating heads like stepping stones, shuddering and holding back the urge to vomit. The skin was cold and squishy with the smell of wet decomposing flesh and the heads bobbed. They accidently stepped in one head's open mouth, nearly vomiting. The stench from the river made them feel sick that they were thankful to have reached land. They looked around at the wall for some way to get in: climbing would do them no good. It would be hard enough climbing being normal sized, let alone being six inches tall. Searching the base of the wall, they found a tiny crack just big enough for a mouse.

"Bayard, the hat!" Alice called.

Bayard picked up the Hatter's hat and flung it over the wall. The girls went through the hole in the wall. Inside they found a garden: the grass was as tall as they were and the bushes stood like trees to them. The roses were the size of giant hubcaps on a carriage wheel. They got closer to the base of a rosebush and looked around the courtyard. The lawn was wide, green and smooth, reminding the girls of Lady Ascot's garden…with the exception of the strange people.

There was a woman with a head three times bigger than her body; Mirana wondered how she didn't topple over with that giant head since it was disproportionate with her body. Her shocking red curls were in the shape of the top of a heart. A gold crown was perched on her head, glinted in the sun; it looked tiny compared to her bulbous head.

_So this must be the Red Queen_, thought Mirana. She didn't remember what she looked like since her memory of her meeting her was vague.

The courtyard had a wall with heart-shaped hedges on the tops and the gate had golden swans that were kissing, forming a heart in the middle. In the back, there was a large shrub in the topiary of the Queen's face and head with gold flowers in the shape of a crown.

_Well, Narcissus would be proud, _Mirana thought, staring at the topiary.

Surrounding the Queen were courtiers dressed in various colors of red and black with enlarged body parts, but they were so far away that it was difficult for the girls to see.

The Red Queen snapped her fingers impatiently and the Dodo bird, Uilleam, holding a red golf bag and handing her a flamingo. At her feet was a hedgehog, its feet and hands bound, shaking. She swung the flamingo like a croquet mallet, smacked the hedgehog and it went sailing across the lawn, nearly knocking the girls over. The courtiers surrounding her murmured reacted with awe and clapped. The Queen smiled proudly.

"Where's my ball?" she barked. "PAGE!"

The girls went to help the bound hedgehog and it stared at them, shaking. Mirana stroked the hedgehog's furry head to distract it while Alice untied it. It stared at them gratefully and bowed to Mirana and squeaked to say 'thank you.' Nivens appeared in the rosebushes, wearing a ruff and an outfit with red hearts, dressed like a royal page.

"What are you two doing here?" said Nivens, surprised, who towered over the girls.

"We're rescuing the Hatter," said Alice.

"You're not rescuing anyone the size of a gerbil," he replied. He turned to Mirana. "And if the Queen knows you're here, Your Highness, she'll have your head."

"I know. But Alice needs to find the Vorpal Sword. I have a plan to distract the Queen."

"What will you do if she recognizes you?"

"She won't," Mirana said, assuredly. "Do you have any more of that cake that makes you grow?"

"_Upelkuchen_?" said Nivens. "Actually, I might have some left."

He searched his pockets and handed a piece to the girls. Mirana took one bite cautiously since she had witnessed earlier what it could do if she weren't careful and Alice took two big bites.

"Not all of it!" cried Nivens.

It was too late. Suddenly the girls shot up in the air and there was the sound of cloth ripping…

"Oh no, stop!" Nivens begged desperately. "No, no, don't—don't do that!"

The girls burst right through the shreds of their clothes, leaving them naked; Mirana's kerchief had grown too small for her head that it ripped off. Knowing she would be in danger the most, she ducked behind the bush in hopes nobody saw her.

"For you, Your Highness," said Nivens, handing her his handkerchief. She quickly covered her hair, making sure every strand of pink was tucked away. Alice stood 8 feet tall while Mirana stood about nearly 6 feet. Luckily, the tall bushes hid most of their nakedness, yet they still felt embarrassed.

"PAGE!" barked the Queen and her footsteps approached.

"Oh, dear!" said Nivens, nervously and he hopped away as quickly as possible.

Once the Red Queen got closer, Mirana got a better look at her: she stood tall with an air of nobility and haughtiness, she had a powdered white face, a high forehead, her ghastly blue eye shadow came up to her black pencil-thin eyebrows, on the bridge of her pointed nose was a pair of pink heart-shaped sunglasses, a beauty mark was on her left cheek, and a red heart was painted on her lips. Her attire looked like she had stepped out of the Renaissance period: she wore a white high collar, her dress was gold, black and red consisting of silk, chiffon, and lace, pearls and rubies decorated her stomacher, her tiny waist was encased in a corset, the sleeves were puffed at the shoulders with trimmings of black lace, wrapped with red velvet with white lace on the cuffs, the front of her red skirt was red decorated with black and gold hearts. She stared at the girls with black eyes behind her sunglasses, scowling.

The Red Queen and her courtiers stared at these two strange naked girls who had sprung up out of the foliage.

"And what are _these_?" she demanded in a voice filled with arrogance.

"It's 'who', Your Majesty," said Nivens. "This is um...em…" Nivens's pink eyes darted nervously while he began to think of an answer.

"Um? Em?" the Red Queen echoed, her eyebrows furrowed in a puzzled look.

"From Umbradge," added Alice, coming to Nivens rescue.

The Queen looked skeptical. "What happened to your clothes?" she asked.

"We outgrew them," said Mirana, honestly.

"We tower over everyone in Umbradge," added Alice, sensing it wouldn't be enough of an answer. "They laugh at us. So that's why we came to you, hoping you might understand."

There was a long, tense pause as the Red Queen studied them with narrowed eyes, then smiled sympathetically.

"My dear girls, anyone with abnormal heights and heads that large is welcome in my court," said the Red Queen finally. She turned to the courtiers. "Someone find them some clothes! Use the curtains if you must, but clothe these enormous girls!"

XXX

Once inside the castle, the girls were dressed in clothes that were made by the curtains. Mirana, with her nimble and quick fingers, sewed the clothes for Alice and herself. She made a red kerchief to hide her hair. They entered the throne room: it was dominated by red, gold and hearts: pillars of blood red and gold, stained glass windows with vines and hearts, there were gold lined mirrors that were next to the windows, black and white tile floors and a large, red carpet decorated with gold thread. The Queen's throne was a large red heart with finely carved gold wood, standing at the top of marble steps that looked like the pointed tip of a heart. Large stained glass windows were behind the throne and red velvet curtains above it.

Mirana saw that there were animals, doing things they were never meant to do, suffering: birds flapping their wings painfully to holding up the chandelier in their beaks, monkeys holding up candelabras and furniture, frog-footmen stood at attention stiffly as the Queen swept past, looking terrified. It made her sad.

The animals recognized Mirana instantly. Their eyes were filled with joy, glad that she had returned. But they couldn't bow, knowing it would give her away.

The courtiers moved aside for the Red Queen and her new guests, bowing to the Queen as she walked by. The Red Queen sat on her throne, plopping down.

"I need a pig here!" she barked.

A small pig came galloping into the throne room and lied down on its back. The Red Queen lifted her feet and placed them on the pig's belly, sighing contently.

"I love a warm pig belly for my aching feet," she said. "Would you like one, Um?"

"No, thank you," Alice replied.

"How about you, Em?"

"No, thank you, Your Majesty," Mirana said, eyes down.

"Sit!" she said. Alice looked at her seat and it was a large, red velvet cushion held up by monkeys, who chattered nervously. "SIT!" Mirana sensed that she didn't like to repeat herself.

Mirana sat on the floor next to Alice while Alice sat on the cushion.

"Go away!" she ordered the courtiers and servants, waving her hands towards the door. They bowed and scattered away, giving the girls dark looks, jealous. "Where are my fat boys?" She continued, looking around the room. "You must meet them. FAT BOYS!"

Soon, Tweedledee and Tweedledum came waddling out, holding hands with twin red hearts stamped on their foreheads. Their round cheerful faces were glum, their whole posture was downtrodden and hopeless, and their eyes stared straight ahead, filled with fear.

"Ah, there they are! Aren't they adorable? They have the oddest way of speaking." She turned to them. "Speak, boys! Amuse us!" she barked.

The boys stood there, looking at each other and whispered, offering one to go first. Tweedledee lifted his eyes and saw Alice and Mirana, who shook their heads no to tell them not to give them away.

"SPEAK!" the Queen barked.

"Is that being…?" started Tweedledum.

"No, it isn't, not a bit," said Tweedledee.

Tweedledee blinked, puzzled. "Sure it was. I believe it's so…"

"No!" Tweedledum cut him off. "It ain't so. No-how!" He stomped on his brother's foot to silence him. Soon, the boys began shoving each other.

The Red Queen let out a shrill, high-pitched giggle. "I love my fat boys. Now, get out!" She waved her scepter hand towards the door. They turned away, kicking and shoving, arguing amongst themselves.

"So, Em, where's your hair, may I ask?"

"In Umbradge, the servants shave their heads. It's a mark of our servitude. The women and children wear kerchiefs, but the men don't."

"You must be bald as a baby's bottom," said the Red Queen, laughing. It was cruelest laugh Mirana had ever heard. Mirana lowered her head in shame.

"Em has many talents, Your Majesty," said Alice.

The Red Queen seemed interested. "Like what?"

"I can polish shoes until they shine like a mirror," Mirana said.

"Hm. What else?"

"I can sew a rip in clothes with the tiniest stitches that you wouldn't notice it was there."

"Go on." She stared at her red nails, bored.

"Em tells really good stories," Alice added.

The Red Queen's interest piqued immediately. "Really? Tell me a story then, Em!"

"What would you like to hear, Your Majesty?" Mirana asked, unsure.

"I don't care. Tell me a story that will amuse me."

Mirana's active imagination began to bubble and she recalled a short story she had read in _A Thousand and One Nights_. She told the Queen the story of "The Woman and her Five Lovers": an unfaithful, cunning young woman whose young lover was thrown in prison. She managed who lured five men into her home, four being the most important of the town and locked each of them inside the cupboard. She escaped with her young lover and the five men were left inside the cupboard, trapped.

The Red Queen laughed raucously, delighted. It appeared that the story amused her.

"I always love a funny ending," said the Red Queen. "Five men stuck in a cupboard, pissing on each other. You do indeed have a gift of storytelling, Em." She smiled.

"I'm glad it amused you, Your Majesty," she said as quietly and humbly as possible.

Soon, Stayne stepped in the room. She stuck her hand out immediately, fluttering her eyelashes at him seductively. When he kissed her fingers, which she quivered and her face bore an expression filled with passion: she was in love with him.

Mirana stared at Stayne: something about this man looked familiar to her. She remembered a dream about a man with a scar on his eye with a heart-shaped eye-patch, raising his dagger to her. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Either way, she didn't like the way he looked at them.

"And who are these lovely creatures?" asked Stayne, staring at them, raising his eyebrows with interest.

"Em and Um, my new favorites," replied the Red Queen.

"Do they have names?"

"Em," she pointed to Mirana. "Um." She pointed to Alice.

Stayne gave them a smile.

"I believe your names have slipped the Queen's mind," said Stayne.

"Their names _are_ Em and Um, idiot!" she bellowed, her voice echoing all over the throne room.

"From Umbradge," Alice said, smiling.

Stayne stared suspiciously at the girls, unconvinced.

"Any luck with the prisoner?" asked the Queen, staring at her fingernails, bored.

"He is stubborn," Stayne grumbled, removing his gloves.

"You're too soft. Has he said anything?"

"Nothing yet, Your Majesty. But I believe he may know where the girls are."

"Bring him in!" she barked.

Soon, the red double doors opened and in came Tarrant, his wrists chained, his head down. The metal armor of the Red Knights clanged and they carried their spears, ready at hand. Tarrant kneeled on the floor in front of the Queen's throne: his eyes had an empty, faraway stare, hanging his head. He had some bruises covering his face. Apparently, he had been roughened up. The pig that was under the Red Queen's feet took off with a terrified squeal and grunt.

"We know Alice and Princess Mirana have returned to Underland," said the Red Queen. "Do you know where they are?"

Tarrant didn't respond.

"I've been considering things that begin with the letter M," he said. Mirana tightened her lips, nervous about what he would say. "Moron, mutiny, murder…m-malice."

"Well, as for M, we're looking for an A word as well," the Queen responded. "Where are Alice and Princess Mirana?"

"Who? Those wee little boys? I wouldn't know," he said, feigning innocence.

The Red Queen scowled. "What if I were to take off your head, would you know then?" the Red Queen said, irritated.

Tarrant laughed madly, his green eyes glittering with madness.

"Stop that!" she barked.

"What a regrettably large head you have," said Tarrant, smoothly. He stood up; the card soldiers readied their spears, waiting to strike any moment. Mirana knew what he was doing: the girls were sitting right next to the Queen and she had no idea. He was distracting her not to give them away. "I should very much like to hat it."

"Hat it?" the Queen echoed.

"Yes. I used to hat the White Queen and the Princess. They didn't have much to work with, poor dears. Their heads are so small."

"They're tiny!" snorted the Queen. "They're pimples of heads! Especially the Princess: ugly little pig with atrocious pink hair."

Mirana's face flushed and she looked down, almost subconsciously touching her hair. She had no idea how much the Red Queen had hated her.

"Yes. But this monument…" Tarrant continued, acting rapturous, walking up the steps towards the Red Queen; Stayne reached for his sword nervously and the Red Knights continued pointed their spears. "This orb…nay, this magnificently heroic globe!" He stretched his fingers out as wide as possible to emphasize the size of the Queen's head.

The Queen narrowed her eyes. "What could you do?" she asked, intrigued.

Tarrant held his arms up, showing the shackles with a helpless gesture, eyebrows raised in a 'you-know-what-to-do'.

"Unbind him, Stayne," she commanded. There was a long silence and Stayne narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How can he work when his hands are bound?"

Stayne withdrew his sword and with one swift blow, the chains were cut with a loud clang and a spark. Tarrant walked around the throne, examining the Queen's head.

"Well, now, shall it be a bonnet or boater," he mused, "or something from the boudoir…" He circled the Queen's throne. His voice began to rise, becoming more manic as he went on. "Clouche, dunce cap, death cap, coif, snood, barboosh, purgee, yarmulke, corkle-hat, porkpie, tam-o-shanter, billycock, bicorn, tricorn, bandeau, bongrace, fan-tail, nightcap, garibaldi, fez..."

Tarrant's eyes were turning yellow and the underside of his eyes started to darken. The girls knew that they had to stop him from ranting before he lost control. Who knew what would happen if his madness got the best of him?

"Hatter!" Mirana said.

"Thank you," he said, relieved that someone was there to stop him before he lost control. "I'm fine."

"Leave us!" she commanded and her soldiers walked out the door and she gave a sideways smile.

XXX

The girls were wandering the grounds, looking for the Hatter's hat in the Red Queen's garden. A courtier with large ears approached them.

"Her Majesty wishes to speak with Mistress Em," she said.

Mirana nodded and told Alice that she would meet up with her later. She led Mirana up to the Queen's private chambers, which was immense and red. To the right, there was a large bed finely carved with velvet hearts, decorated with red and gold with satin sheets; it looked very soft and comfortable. There were tables and candelabras that were held up by monkeys, who were exhausted and straining to hold up them up, a chair by the fireplace held up by pigs, and clocks held up by flamingoes. The balcony had red double doors, heart-shaped windows that overlooked the red moat and the courtyard.

"Mistress Em, Your Majesty," said the courtier with the large ears.

The Red Queen's skirt swished as she turned. Mirana curtsied, keeping her eyes on the floor, staring at the Queen's feet.

"You wished to see me, Your Majesty?" she said.

"Yes," the Red Queen said. "Your story amused me very much today that I've decided that I want you to be my personal handmaiden."

"Oh, Your Majesty!" Mirana said. "This is such an honor…" Her voice trailed away.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

Mirana could sense that should she speak the wrong word, she would offend the Queen and lose her head. She searched for words that she knew would appease her.

"No, Your Majesty. I would never refuse a Queen's offer. It's just…I'm worried about Mistress Um: I have been with her for so long, she would be devastated if I left her."

"Um can stay in my court that way you can be near her as much as possible. I just want you working for me now."

"Your Majesty is too kind," Mirana said.

"Some duties you are to perform are you'll draw me a bath, dress me, polish my shoes and jewels, sew my clothes, put on and remove my make-up, and every night, you'll tell me stories. Should I call you, you are to come. You're to answer to no one, but me. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Shall we start today, Em?"

Mirana wasn't surprised that the Red Queen was eager to have her work.

"Of course, Your Majesty," she replied.

"First, you might want to clean those hands of yours," she said, wrinkling her nose. "I don't want filthy hands touching me. You have your own chambers, which are right next-door to mine." She pointed to a door near the Queen's desk.

Mirana looked at her hands, embarrassed. She dipped to the Queen and went to wash her hands in her own private chambers: it was small with a small narrow bed, which was decorated with hearts on the walls. On the bed was a simple linen chemise, a bodice decorated with red and gold hearts, and a black linen skirt and plain slippers on her bed.

Mirana came out, hoping her hands were clean. The Red Queen looked at her hands and nodded in approval. Mirana removed the Queen's crown and her rings, using a cloth and placed them in a jeweled box with a heart-shaped lock. Next, her make-up: Mirana dabbed as lightly as possible. Her skin felt very soft and smooth beneath her fingers. The Queen looked very different without her make-up since her eyelashes were false, her eyebrows and the beauty mark on her cheek were merely painted on. She looked very young but frightening.

The Red Queen stepped behind a partition. Mirana unlaced the back of her dress and her corset with nimble fingers as she had done before for Lady Ascot. Being very careful, Mirana hung up the Queen's dress and placed her shoes in the closet. There were copies of the same dress and shoes inside. The Red Queen demanded to wear her red chemise, which Mirana dressed her in.

The Queen climbed into her large bed and sat down.

"Sit!" she commanded. Mirana sat at the foot of the bed. "Now, tell me a story!" she demanded.

Mirana told the Red Queen stories that she used to tell Hamish and Alice when she was a child. The Red Queen sat and listened, her chin resting on her hands.

"I always liked stories at bedtime," the Red Queen said. "I remember when I was a princess, my maid would tell me stories every night…until my sister was born and she never told stories to me again. Little brat always got her way with that…smile…those pretty eyes always got her what she wanted…"

Mirana said nothing.

"Now, go away. I'm tired."

Mirana nodded and left the room.

XXX

As the night went on, Mirana couldn't sleep. She stared at the ceiling, wondering if her friends, especially Alice was alright.

Suddenly, she heard hard, loud sobs coming from the Queen's chambers.

"EM!" she called. "EM! Come here!"

Mirana got up in her nightgown and went to the Queen's chambers. The Queen was hugging her knees with her head down.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" she said, dipping.

"It's just not fair!" she sobbed. "It's not FAIR!"

Mirana shuddered when the Queen screamed the last 'fair'. Even though it had been one day, Mirana was already familiar with her behavior: she was a spoiled child inside a grown woman's body. Mirana sat at the foot of her bed and answered in a motherly voice:

"What is the matter, Your Majesty?"

"I'm UGLEEE!" she sobbed.

Mirana didn't know what to say. The Queen continued to sob, her entire body shaking, tears streaming down her face. Though the Red Queen was her mortal enemy, Morris told her:

_Love someone who doesn't deserve it for a little kindness goes a long way._

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Nobody ever told me I was beautiful! They always told my sister she was, but nobody ever told me! Not even Mummy and Daddy!" She wiped her tears with her hand and sniffled like a child. "Tell me honestly, Em. Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Mirana was unable to answer and forced to stare into the Queen's wet, red eyes, which she felt boring into her. Mirana would rather not have answered that since she had no makeup on and it was frightening to look at her. Mirana thought of the kindest words to say.

"To be quite honest," Mirana said. "I envy you, Your Majesty. I wish I had your beauty, which no words could describe. Your hair is lustrous, your skin is perfect, and you have a lovely face."

She smiled a little. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Mirana said, frankly and with every ounce of kindness in her heart.

"Good," she said, brazenly. "Now, get out."

Mirana nodded and turned away, slightly offended. She had offered words of genuine kindness and the Queen just blatantly dismissed her without even a thank you. Oh well! For years of working in the Ascot residence, they were no different than her. She guessed that if she were going to be the Queen's handmaiden, she should expect this kind of behavior and tolerate it. She climbed into bed and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	6. The Queen's Handmaiden

Chapter 6

_The Queen's Handmaiden_

Far on the other side of Underland, across the Red Desert and the hills was the kingdom of Marmoreal. The White Queen walked in the gardens with her courtiers, listening to the trees: they were sad and worried.

"The trees seem sad," she said. "Have you been speaking to them?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," said the lady-in-waiting.

"Perhaps a bit more kindly." The White Queen saw something running in the distance and knew it was Bayard coming to bring news. "Would you all excuse me for a moment?"

The white courtiers curtsied and bowed with a nod and left. She ran towards a staggering Bayard, lifting her white skirts up. She had waited for so long to hear from Nivens about news about Alice, but most importantly, whether Mirana had come back. He promised that once he had found her, he would bring her to Marmoreal. Yet, she hadn't heard any news in days and was growing increasingly worried, fearing Nivens might have lost her or she was captured by her sister.

"What news, Bayard?" she asked.

"Alice has returned to Underland," said Bayard, panting. "And the Princess is with her. She is alive and well."

The White Queen face lit up with a smile, happy to know that her daughter was here.

"Where are they now?"

"Salazun Grum," he admitted, guiltily. "Forgive me, I allowed them to divert from my destined path."

The White Queen shook her head, her smile widening."No, no. That's exactly where Alice will find the Vorpal sword," explained the White Queen.

"Your Majesty, the Princess: she is in grave danger. I have heard rumors that she is the Red Queen's handmaiden," said Bayard. "Her currently new favorite companion: she tells her stories every night."

The White Queen was worried, but she had a feeling of reassurance that her daughter was smart and would use her wits to distract the Red Queen since she knew that her sister always liked stories.

"I know my daughter will help Alice to her destiny. Rest now, Bayard," she said. "You have done well."

She stroked his head and he collapsed at the feet of the White Queen, exhausted from his long run. She looked out in the distance at the row of pink cherry blossoms, imagining her daughter coming home at last after many long years of waiting.

XXX

Mirana woke up early to start her day: dressing in her handmaiden dress, the monkeys laced up her corset, powdered her face white heavily and painted a red heart on her lips (the highest rank for a handmaiden, a mark that signified to the court that she worked closest and was the most favorite of the Queen). She looked at herself in the mirror and hardly recognized herself: she looked monstrous and garish like a miniature version of the Red Queen with the exception of her hair, hidden beneath a red kerchief.

Most of the time, she followed the Red Queen wherever she went. When she wasn't needed, she was allowed to wander the grounds of the castle. It didn't take Mirana long to realize that the Red Queen was just exactly like a spoiled child with endless demands, impatient, and short-tempered. Mirana used her wits to entertain the Queen with her stories. She hoped Alice would find the Vorpal Sword soon since she had never realized how exhausting it was to entertain and flatter the Queen all day.

Needless to say, the Red Queen loved hearing stories and grew excited to hear a new one every night. Her favorite stories consisted of the misfortune of others, anything about queens, and cunning women who tricked men. She didn't care too much about fairy tales, but enjoyed them just the same. If the Queen didn't like a story, Mirana was quick to think of stories in her active imagination.

The courtiers were envious of the Queen's new handmaiden, especially Stayne. He didn't like that the Queen had a new friend. He watched Mirana carefully, hoping to find some kind of flaw within her.

In the afternoons, the Queen would shoo Mirana out of her room so she could take her nap, which gave her the opportunity to meet up with Alice. They whispered as low as possible to avoid any potential eavesdroppers of the location of the Vorpal Sword.

"Have you found it yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," said Alice. "But I think I know where it is. I'll look tonight."

"Better hurry. I'm starting to get tired from telling stories to the Queen." Mirana paused, looking around.

The girls separated their own ways. Mirana went to visit Tarrant, who was at his workstation, making hats.

"They're wonderful," Mirana said, smiling. "I should try them on sometime."

"It's good to be working at my old post again," he said. "I've always wanted to make hats for you…ever since you were a little girl."

Mirana blushed. Tarrant stared at her, seeing the little girl he once knew who was grown up. Though her hair had been hacked off and her skin had gotten a bit darker from all those years of living in Aboveland, he could still see beauty that she had inherited from her mother.

"Is something troubling you, Your Highness?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm not pretty," she said, quietly. "How can I be a Queen? Queens are supposed to be beautiful."

"You are beautiful and you always will be," he said. "A Queen is a Queen, no matter what: even if she wears rags, sits amongst the ashes, scrubs floors, she's still a Queen."

Mirana felt tears welling up in her eyes; though she had grown up, believing she was ugly, and had heard the Red Queen insulting her indirectly.

By nightfall, Mirana went to the Red Queen's chambers. The Red Queen wanted her crown off and locked away since she had hats to try on. While locking up the crown, she heard footsteps outside. She heard the Red Queen was talking to Stayne. She had a plan to sneak out of the Queen's chambers: she would have to wait until the Queen's back. She removed her slippers so she could tiptoe out.

"You must find Alice and Princess Mirana, Stayne," said the Red Queen. "Without the Jabberwocky, my sister's followers will surely rise against me." There was a note of bitterness in her voice. "Ugly little sister and her pig daughter…why do they adore them and not me?"

Mirana watched as the Queen went to the balcony, her back was turned. Mirana quietly closed the closet door and was about to sneak out when she spied Nivens at the doorway. He held his finger up to his lips to silence her, which she replied with a nod. She watched as Nivens snuck inside the Queen's chambers and went towards the table that was held up by monkeys where the Oraculum was. He hid behind the table and waited until the Queen had turned her back.

"I cannot fathom it," said Stayne. "You are far more superior than either of them."

"I know," she replied. "But my sister could make anyone fall in love: men, women…" Mirana saw the Red Queen's head turn in her direction. Mirana ducked beside the Queen's bed, praying that the Queen didn't see her and would start talking again. The Red Queen glanced dismissively at the captive animals that held up the tables and chairs and lamps around the room. She didn't even see them as animals anymore; to her they were just furniture, and to discover they had any feelings that might astonish or amuse her.

"Even the furniture," she said.

Mirana breathed a sigh of relief and rose quietly, lifting her skirts, tiptoeing on her bare feet towards the door quickly and quietly.

"Even the King?" asked Stayne, quietly.

There was a short pause, followed by a soft clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. The Red Queen turned her gaze to the grim moat of bobbing heads below.

"I had to do it, Stayne," she said. "He would've left me for her."

Mirana was shocked beyond her comprehension. She killed her own husband out of her own fear! She had never realized how terrible the Red Queen was until she heard those words. Sure, she could put up with her spoiled, demanding behavior, yet hearing this made her sick to her stomach. She was afraid of losing her own head should the Red Queen discover her true identity.

"Your Majesty," said Stayne. "Is it far better to be feared than loved?"

"Not certain anymore." She paused.

"Do you ever wonder who the Princess's real father is, Your Majesty?" asked Stayne.

The Red Queen frowned, furrowing her brows like she was trying to remember.

"No," she replied. "I only met her once. Yet, I remember those eyes, the shape of her nose…they looked oddly familiar though. I guess I'll never know who it was. My sister said she had no idea who he was." She paused. "Oh, let her have their rabble. I don't need them. I have you, don't I, Stayne?"

Mirana watched through the crack of the door as the Red Queen hugged Stayne while he stood there, cold as a fish. Mirana realized that Stayne didn't love the Queen back.

Not wanting to get caught outside the Red Queen's chambers for eavesdropping, Mirana wandered around a bit. She admired the paintings as she passed them and came to a painting of a man with red hair and a matching beard wearing a crown, holding a ruby scepter, similar to the one the Red Queen had, looking very solemn, a large ornate crown with rubies, red velvet and the heart crest on the top. This must've been the Red King.

"What are you doing there?" asked the Red Queen, her hands on her hips, looking rather annoyed.

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty," Mirana said, dipping to the floor until her knees touched the ground. "I was…admiring the paintings." She remained silent. She was afraid whatever she would say would make the situation worse.

"That _was_ my husband," she said. "An unfaithful dog, he was."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

The Red Queen looked at the portrait of the Red King and at her handmaiden: the shape of her husband's eyes and nose matched Mirana's. There was something oddly familiar about her. The Red Queen had a vague memory of a little girl with the same features who stared at her wide-eyed and curious with flowing pink hair.

"Have we ever met before?" the Red Queen asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't think so," Mirana said, honestly.

She shrugged it off. Perhaps it was all a coincidence.

"Let's go," she said. "I have some stupid hats to try on." She went to her dressing room and sat in front of a mirror. "Hat man!" she barked. "Where are my hats? I'm _not_ a patient monarch!"

Tarrant took his time to distract the Queen by making her hats and placed them on her massive head. Though Mirana thought they were all lovely, the Queen thought otherwise: she would reply with a bored 'no' or 'next'. He placed a hat with a swan's head and neck, regarding her with aloof disdain.

"No," the Queen said, shaking her head.

He passed the rejected hat to the monkeys. He placed a top hat with a red V-shaped top. The courtiers gasped with forced delight and began to flutter around her.

"You look stunning in that hat!" said Lord Big-Belly.

"Yes. Next," she replied, bored.

He removed the previous hat and replaced it with another—this one featuring a huge brim that covered her entire face, decorated with black ostrich feathers.

"Your Majesty has never looked better," cooed Lady Long-Nose.

"Hmph…another!" she barked.

Soon, Lady Long-Nose lost her nose…what? Mirana blinked and saw that the long nose was fake and had a normal sized nose. Her mouth dropped open with both shock and surprise when a smile spread on her face. Mirana was about to burst into a fit of giggles, but held her breath, cracking some ribs and biting her lip. Tarrant had seen the fake nose on the floor.

"I don't wish to alarm you," Tarrant whispered. "But it smells…" he waved his hand in front of his nose.  
"…as though you might have dropped something."

Lady Long-Nose's eyes widened and realized what had happened, bent down discreetly to pick it up and turned to reattach her nose. Mirana's eyes wandered towards the other courtiers: Lord Big-Belly's stomach had stitching and stuffing that reminded Mirana of an old pillow, obviously fake. So it appeared all of the Queen's courtiers were fakes. Tarrant burst into mad laughter of genuine amusement. The courtiers gave him a nervous look.

"Never mind him," said the Red Queen, apparently she missed the whole exchanged. "He's mad." She waved a jeweled hand dismissively. "Come along!"

Suddenly, Lady Long Ears whispered something into the Queen's ear. Mirana watched as her face turned redder and redder as she listened, veins rose through her temples. Finally, she let out a blood-curdling bellow.

"STAYNE!"

XXX

Mirana stood by the Queen's throne, her head down. She listened to find out what had happened, why the Queen was so angry at Stayne. What could he have done to make her so angry?

"Um forced herself upon me!" Stayne said, lying on the ground, feigning innocence. "I told her that my heart belongs to you, but she's obsessed with me."

Mirana knew Alice: she would never flirt with anyone. She had a feeling inside that he was lying. She watched in terror as the Red Queen narrowed her eyes and her face turned that frightening red color again.

"Off with her head!" the Red Queen screamed, bolting up out of her throne.

Mirana had to warn Alice: she was accused of flirting with Stayne and now she was going to be executed. She waited until the Red Queen dismissed her. She ran as fast as she could, trying to remain calm: her eyes darted everywhere, praying she would get to her before it was too late. She asked all the animals and the Tweedles if they had seen Alice, yet they didn't know. She found a twitchy Nivens, wringing his hands. He was just as worried as Mirana since he obviously knew that Alice was in danger.

"Nivens! Where's Alice?" she whispered, hoping nobody would overhear her.

"With the Bandersnatch…that was the last place I saw her," he said nervously.

Mirana ran down the red hall towards the door when she was suddenly blocked by the tall figure of Stayne, skidding to a halt.

"What's your hurry, Em?" he asked, running his finger along the wall, in a coy manner, staring at her with a single jet-black eye.

"No reason," she said, panting.

"Tell me, Em: why is it that the Queen likes you so?"

"I just tell her stories," she said. "That's all."

Mirana was shaking with fear, but she remembered what Morris had told her:

_Never let fear overcome you. He who fears something gives it power over you._ _How do you face your fear? You confront it, fight it and you will win. Root your fears into your feet so you can crush them with every step. _

"You're a pretty girl, Em," he whispered seductively, touching her cheek. "Aside from your big friend, I do enjoy the company of a chambermaid occasionally."

It confirmed her instincts: Stayne was the one who seduced Alice. Now, here he was, seducing her. She pushed his hand aside, disgusted.

"I'd rather you didn't."

"I always like a challenge when it comes to my women," he whispered coyly. "I do like stubborn ones. I just know how to break them…they're so easy because they always give in. I know their weaknesses."

With a swift action, he pinned her to the wall, pulling her chemise down to admire her shoulder. He began touching her with the tips of his leather-gloved fingers, making his way to her breast. Morris had told her about this kind of men:

"_There are many gentlemen in this world. Yet beware, Mirana: a gentleman who doesn't treat a lady right is no gentleman at all. There are evil men who walk the street: robbers, murderers, and the worst of all is the violator: one of the foulest and greediest creatures to walk the earth. They desire one thing: a lady's honor. They do whatever they can to get it. But you shouldn't be afraid of them since they are the most cowardly of all."_

He began to smell her neck and she felt his hot breath on her flesh. She stood there, cold and still, fury and repulsion creeping throughout her.

"I always love the scent of a young girl," he whispered in her ear. "So clean, fresh, and untouched…"

"You will maintain your distance, sir," she said, coldly.

"Well, you didn't say please," Stayne teased.

She remembered the sword on his belt, pulled it out of the sheath and pointing it at his chin.

"Please."

"I will have your head for this," he threatened.

"Not if you're dead first," she said.

"I do love your spirit," he whispered and grabbed Mirana's kerchief, pulling her towards his lips, but Mirana grabbed his dagger on the other side of his belt and sliced his cheek with a swift blow. He cried out in pain and let go, her kerchief slid off in his hand. He stared looking at the blood on his hand and stared at her short pink hair. Mirana didn't care what he saw.

She pointed both of his weapons at him while he stood against the wall, ready to strike if he made another move. She remembered all those lessons that Morris had taught her how to fight with a sword and a dagger: how to hold them, how to steal an enemy's weapon, how to disarm them and take them down quickly.

"I should've known there were thorns on the rose," said Stayne, smiling. "Your Highness."

Mirana stared at him with glittering eyes. "My adopted father was a soldier in the British Army: an expert swordsman who taught me well."

"I think the Queen would very much like to display your head on her wall should I tell her that her beloved handmaiden is none other than her sworn enemy, Your Highness."

"You won't say anything to her," said Mirana.

"Or else, what, Your Highness?" Stayne threatened.

"You breathe one word of my presence, I swear on my dead father's grave that I pluck out your only eye."

"Go ahead, Your Highness," he said. "You probably don't have the nerve to do it."

She pressed the sword into his throat and pointed the dagger straight at his only eye, just inches away. One move and his eye would be gone. Stayne began to tremble: he had no weapons and was cornered by a girl…not just any girl, the Princess, whom he underestimated as weak. How wrong he was: she was VERY skilled with a blade, perhaps even better than him. Now, she stood there with the dagger pointing at his only eye. It was the last thing he wanted to lose: to be a blind man forever roaming in pain and fear.

"Have mercy, Your Highness. I beg you." He raised his hands up in surrender.

She remembered what Morris said. _Once an enemy begged for mercy, don't be quick to surrender his weapons back. He may turn against you._

"Raise your right hand," she commanded, which he obeyed. "Do you, Ilosovic Stayne, Knave of Hearts, swear to not say anything to anyone, including the Red Queen, about my presence here?"

"I swear," he said sincerely.

"Should you betray me," she said, pointing the dagger at his one eye, which he trembled. "Once I am Queen, I will make sure you will forever wander the Outlands a blind man."

"As you wish, Your Highness," he said. "You have earned my silence. You are most merciful. However, I do have to arrest your friend, Um, for unlawful seduction."

Mirana's heart leapt. "You wouldn't!"

"I'm afraid I have to, Your Highness. But, then again, I could tell the Queen about you, maybe I'll throw in a little story about how you seduced me as well…and that you and Um are conspirators against the Queen."

Mirana didn't know what to do. Stayne was threatening to arrest Alice: she didn't want to betray her friend nor did she want to die. Mirana remembered that if she panicked, she wouldn't think straight. She had to think of something…

"If you arrest Um successfully," she said. "Then, you can turn me in. Otherwise, if she gets away, you keep your word and remain silent about my presence."

Stayne smiled. He liked a good bargain and he would like to see the Princess decapitated by the Queen herself. The Princess would rather die than betray her friend. Such a noble friend!

"It's a deal," he said. She handed his sword back, which he sheathed.

"As proof that you intend to keep your word, I will keep your dagger," she said. "That cut you have is proof of what I can do to you should you break your word."

XXX

Mirana was worried that Alice would lose her head for something she didn't do. She took a gamble on her friend's and her life. She made a deal that would likely fail, putting both of their lives in danger.

While in the Queen's throne room, she heard the clatter of metal from the Red Knights and Stayne's shouts coming from the hall and outside. Soon, there were roars from the Bandersnatch coming from outside. All she could do was pray that Alice was safe.

Soon, a breathless Stayne entered the Queen's throne room. Mirana sensed this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

The Red Queen was waiting at the base of her throne, pacing angrily. Her face was fiery red and her fists were clenched. She whirled to glare at Stayne as he walked up to her.

"Your Majesty!" said Stayne. "Alice has escaped."

In a fury, the Queen suddenly drew her arm back and slapped Stayne across the face. It sounded like a leather strap. Mirana was relieved to know that Alice had escaped. He recovered and spoke.

"On the Bandersnatch," he added.

This time, she backhanded him hard, leaving a red mark.

"With the Vorpal Sword." He finished his final sentence.

The Red Queen slapped him harder than she had ever slapped him before. He gritted his teeth from the pain.

"How could you let this happen?" she yelled, full of rage, her jeweled, red painted hands curled into claws.

"I may have underestimated her, Your Majesty," he said. "But nevertheless, we have her conspirators: the Hatter and…" he looked at Mirana with one gaze, remembering the cut she had given him. "A dormouse."

The Red Queen's rage filled up the entire throne room

"_OFF WITH THEIR HEADS_!" she screamed.

_No!_ Mirana felt herself wanting to scream it, but had no choice but to remain silent.

"What the hell happened to your face, Stayne?" the Red Queen.

Stayne remained calm and saw Mirana in the corner, who stared at him warningly, reminding him of his promise. Though Stayne was devoted to serving the Red Queen, he didn't love her. Yet, he was more afraid of Mirana and the things she could do. Besides, the Red Queen was so in love with him that she would never execute him.

"The Hatter did this," he said. "We were struggling earlier today before Alice escaped."


	7. Mutiny and Marmoreal

Chapter Seven

_Mutiny and Marmoreal_

Mirana found out that the execution was to take place at dawn. She felt so guilty, wishing she could help her friends. She should've spoken up when the Queen ordered their execution. She only remained silent like a foolish coward. While she told the Queen stories, with every ounce of strength to hold back her tears.

Once the Queen had fallen asleep, Mirana snuck out and went to the dungeon. She wanted to see Tarrant and Mallymkun one last time. She wore a black cloak over her head so no one would recognize her, approached the dungeon where two Red Knights were standing guard. The torches glowed in the darkness, barely showing her face.

"I wish to see the Hatter," she said. "And the dormouse."

The Red Knights looked at each other and then at her.

"Be quick," said one of them. They opened the door with a turn of the key and she climbed down the slimy, cold steps to the cells. She came to Tarrant's cell: his head was staring downward sadly. Mallymkun was locked in a birdcage, pacing around. In another cell, there was a golden bloodhound with four puppies, looking very sad. This had to be Bayard's wife and children.

Mirana removed her hood and their eyes lit up with happiness at the sight of her. Tarrant leapt to his feet and grasped to bars.

"Your Highness," Tarrant whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were going to be executed," she said. "I wanted to see you one last time." She paused. She could barely contain her tears. It pained her so much to see Tarrant in prison like this, bloodied and bruised.

"I want to thank you, for helping me remember who I am and saving my life. Both of you, I thank." She touched Tarrant's hand, which made him shiver. To be touched by royalty!

Tarrant smiled. "You will be a great Queen someday."

"It has been an honor to serve you, Your Highness," whispered Mallymkun. Mirana could see tears streaming from her black eyes. Mirana stroked Mallymkun's head, which made her smile grandly.

Mirana remembered a line that was read at her adopted mother, Winifred's funeral. She looked at her loyal friends and spoke:

"You shall live in the hearts of those who loved you and will thus never die or be forgotten." Tarrant and Mallymkun smiled.

"_Fairfarren_, Your Highness," said Tarrant.

Though Mirana didn't know what it meant, she had an idea that it meant goodbye. "_Fairfarren_."

XXX

Hours later at sunrise, Mirana woke up and worked quickly to get the Red Queen primped for the morning execution. She followed the Queen to the balcony that overlooked the square: the red paint and drapes in the square looked like smears of blood. The execution platform was built in the middle of the square: a large hole in the floor and a stone beheading block (both heart-shaped) stood in the middle, blackened with dried blood around the base. Thousands of people gathered in the square, their faces were glum, Red Knights armed with spears, Nivens and the Tweedles were also among the crowd. The Red Queen watched from the balcony, ignoring the faces of misery in the crowd. Mirana stood next to the Queen, feeling sick since she had to bear witness to a gruesome execution. A death bell rang. Mirana wiped her tears that were coming to her eyes, knowing her friends were going to die. It wasn't fair at all.

"I love a morning execution, don't you?" commented the Red Queen.

"Yes, Your Majesty," chimed the courtiers on cue.

She turned towards Stayne and nodded. Stayne waved his hand to signal to bring out the prisoners. Mirana listened to the sound of chains clinking, watching Tarrant and Mallymkun being led out to the square, their heads bowed in surrender, the Red Knights pointing their spears at them. Tarrant kept his head down, walking up the steps to the platform slowly. He kneeled in front of the beheading stone, submissive and calm, completely unafraid of death. The burly executioner was dressed in all black, covered from head to toe with a thick mask covering his face. The heart-shaped axe blade glinted in the sun. He reached for Tarrant's hat to remove it.

"I'd like to keep it on," mumbled Tarrant.

"Suit yourself," said the executioner. "As long as I can get at your neck." He moved the silk sash aside, steadying the axe over Tarrant's neck to get a better aim.

"Off with his head!" the Red Queen commanded.

The executioner lifted the axe to deliver the blow. Mirana shut her eyes, praying it would be over soon…there was a sickening clang of the axe dropping on the stone. The crowd gasped, including the Queen and Stayne. Mirana opened her eyes, expecting to see a gruesome decapitation, but to her surprise, Tarrant's body had disappeared completely. The crowd stared in wonder as they watched Tarrant's hat float upward in the air. The executioner himself was puzzled and shrugged. The Red Queen stared with bulging eyes and her eyebrows were raised in a mixture of shock and fury.

The hat continued to float upward until it halted and suddenly, the furry head of Chessur appeared under the hat, grinning.

"Good morning, everyone!" he said, cheerfully. He winked and disappeared with a flash of smoke.

Suddenly, Tarrant appeared from behind the Queen's throne.

"Madame," he said, cheerfully. The Red Queen gasped, jumping slightly in her seat. "You are being heinously bamboozled by these lickspittle toadies you surround yourself with." With a flash, he yanked off the ear of Lady Long Ears and tossed it at the Red Queen's feet, laughing.

"What is _that_?" she demanded.

Terrified, Lady Long Ears lashed out to defend herself. "I'm not the only one, Your Majesty!" she cried. "Look!" She pointed to Lady Long-Nose.

"A counterfeit nose!" cried Lord Big-Belly. "You should be ashamed!"

"Me?" gasped Lady Long-Nose, yanking her fake nose off. "What about that big belly you're so proud of?" She pulled his shirt up to reveal a fake stomach.

It was amazing to see how quickly the courtiers turned on each other: Sir Big-Chin's fake chin fell off as he gasped and he turned in desperation and ripped off the fake breasts of Lady Big-Bosom. As Mirana expected, the Red Queen was mightily displeased to find her courtiers were conspiring against her. In fact, she was apoplectic with rage at this point. Tarrant slid down the pole near the balcony, making a grand escape.

"LIARS!" shouted the Red Queen. "CHEATS! FALSIFYERS!"

Desperate, Lady Big-Bosom tore off Mirana's kerchief and stared with wide eyes at the sight of Mirana's hair, recognizing her immediately.

"Your Highness?" she blurted out.

As soon as the Queen heard those two words, she whirled around. Her eyes turned towards Mirana and stared at her: her powdered face blanched, her black eyes bulged in horror and her mouth hung open in a gaping hole.

"You?" she choked. "All this time…" Her face turned redder than her curls. "DECEIVER! I TRUSTED YOU!" she screamed. She swung her scepter at Mirana, but she was quick to dodge it. The Red Queen continued to swing with her scepter in a savage rage, chasing her around the throne. Mirana used the throne as a shield to block the Queen's savage blows from her scepter.

"Everyone was right about you," Mirana blustered. "You _are_ a bloody big head, Aunt Iracebeth."

The Red Queen's face swelled up with rage, her eyes bulged out as if she had uttered a filthy word, saying her real name in front of everyone and acknowledging her as a family member.

"How _DARE_ you!" she screamed. In a fit of rage, she hit Mirana hard across the face. She was surprised because she never realized how strong the Red Queen was. The injured spot throbbed and felt wet; she found her fingers were smeared with royal blue, so was one of the Queen's rings. Her temple was bleeding, mingling with her angry tears.

"You're angry me because of who owns the stupid crown?" Mirana blustered.

"It is _my _crown! I am the rightful Queen! You will NEVER wear the crown and I will make sure of that." Without a beat, she pushed Mirana off the balcony. Screaming as she fell, Mirana grabbed the drapery on the balcony. The entire crowd gasped in horror as they watched her dangle from the balcony, which was almost a ten foot drop.

"I'm coming, Your Highness!" cried Tarrant.

The Red Queen began to smack her hands with her scepter: the spikes bruised Mirana's fingers. Her muscles strained with exertion to hold on and her legs kicked as she dangled. Slowly, the drapery on the balcony began to rip under her weight and there were more gasps of horror in the crowd; some ladies fainted. Tarrant stood under her, ready to catch her.

"Your Highness, I've got you!" Tarrant called. "Just let go."

Mirana wasn't sure about this, looking down at the drop: it was a long fall down. Her fingers began to weaken, but she grabbed on with two hands. The drapery began to rip more and gave away under her weight. She fell fast, screaming…until an invisible hand grabbed her. She found the smiling face of Chessur. He gently lowered her into the arms of Tarrant safely.

"Thank you, Chess," she replied, grateful.

Tarrant placed Mirana on her feet, next to him. He stood on the execution platform, calling to the creatures amongst the crowd.

"To the abused, the enslaved of the Bloody Red Queen," said Tarrant. "All of you fight and rise up against the Bloody Red Queen. Fight for your true Queen, Princess Mirana II."

The entire crowd shouted: "_Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid_ ! Hail, Princess Mirana! Hail to the rightful Queen of Underland!" The shouts echoed off the flagstones and filled the morning air.

The frog-footman burst into a series of joyful leaps, the monkeys threw off their hats and screeched delightfully, and the flamingoes flapped their wings and squawked. They were free.

The Red Queen stared at the crowd with her face twisted in a rage when she heard them praising Mirana's name. In a jealous fury, she stamped her foot.

"RELEASE THE JUBJUB BIRD!" she screamed, raising her scepter to the sky.

A bloodcurdling screech cut through the cries of defiance. Mirana watched in horror as the JubJub Bird swooped down, clawing and snapping indiscriminately, grabbing screaming bystanders and dropping them like they were rag dolls. There was chaos everywhere.

"GET DOWN, YOUR HIGHNESS!" screamed Tarrant, shielding Mirana down so she wouldn't get captured. The JubJub bird scraped Tarrant's back, barely missing him.

She took Tarrant's hand and they ran through the confusing crowd, ducking and avoiding the swooping, angry bird that flew in the air and pushing through the panicking crowd. Mirana's heart pounded in her chest as she ran through the panicked square. Mirana spied the Tweedles hiding in the corner. She let go of Tarrant's hand and ran toward them.

"YOUR HIGHNESS, NO!"

Mirana didn't hear him nor cared. Keeping low to the ground, she called the Tweedles names and they ran to her, taking her hand. Together they ran towards Tarrant, who had rescued Mallymkun, who was cowering near the execution block. She followed Tarrant out of the square and they freed all the enslaved animals, including Bayard's wife and pups, which they bowed gratefully to Mirana. They darted quickly to the drawbridge towards freedom.

The Red Queen hadn't overcome the shock of seeing that her most trusted handmaiden, her favorite companion was her sworn enemy and she was right under her nose all this time. How could she have been so foolish?

"You're right, Stayne," she said, fiercely. "It is far better to be feared than loved." She paused. "Prepare the Jabberwocky for battle," she commanded. "We're going to visit my little sister and niece."

XXX

Night had fallen. Mirana, Tarrant, Bayard's puppies and wife, Bielle, Nivens, Uilleum, and all the other enslaved animals in the Red Queen's court walked through the Red Desert. Mirana examined the wound where the Red Queen had hit her: gladly the bleeding stopped, yet there was a half-heart cut.

They arrived at a lush green place with tall mountains and a pale castle stood in the distance. It was nothing like the Red Queen's castle: while her castle was dark and oppressive, this castle was light and airy, it looked welcoming and happy, yet there was a slight sense of gloom. There were shapes of chessboard pieces on the towers.

"What is this place?" Mirana asked.

"This is Marmoreal, Your Highness," Tarrant explained. "This is your home."

Mirana couldn't help but smile. They walked up a white gravel path that was decorated with cherry blossoms: she heard them whispering with joy.

_The Princess has come home at last!_

Suddenly, she saw a two figures walking down the steps. Immediately, she recognized Alice and ran up to her and hugged her. The next figure behind Alice, which Mirana thought was a ghost: she moved so gracefully that it gave the illusion that she was perpetually dancing. When she got closer, she saw a slightly spitting image of the Red Queen, but she was shorter, had a smaller head and a kinder face. She was young, but who knew how old she really was. She had long, shiny curls, inky eyes that looked just like the Red Queen's, yet they were kind. Her dark bow-shaped lips stretched into a smile. Her dress was silvery white satin and lace with pearls, lace, and sparkles, the skirt was decorated with silvery stars and snowflakes, and her stomacher was decorated with ruffles, lace, pearls and gold rope. She wore a choker of lace and silver beads.

"Mirana," she spoke in a voice that was soft like a whispering wind. "At last you have come home."

"Mother," Mirana whispered.

She embraced her tightly as if she never wanted to let her go. She cupped Mirana's face in her white, black-nail polished hands. She stroked Mirana's short pink hair, absorbing every detail in her face. Her little girl had grown up.

"You seem different from the last time I saw you," she said. "Much taller, shorter hair and your skin has darkened a bit, but nevertheless, you're still beautiful to me, my daughter."

"Blame it on time spent in Aboveland and some Upelkuchen."

"Not to worry, we can restore your hair and height. Your skin will return to its natural color in no time. Come with me."

She held her hand out towards her, which she took it gladly and followed her mother. They went to the kitchen, which was immense, filled with pots and pans and delicious smells. She gestured Mirana to sit, which she gladly did. She saw a lot of strange-looking things on the counter where the White Queen had a potion-making set—ordinary herbs and spices, and a large glass jar filled with eyeballs that made Mirana shudder.

"I heard that you've gotten intimately close with your aunt," the White Queen said, examining her injured temple.

"I did," Mirana admitted.

"No worries. We can fix that too. How does she seem to you?"

"Well, to be honest, there are times where you want to hate her and you want to feel sorry for her. Otherwise, she's a nightmare. Was she always like that?"

"Not always," the White Queen replied. Her voice sounded sad as if she were recalling all the good memories that she remembered of her sister. Now she caused her nothing but hurt all because she was jealous. "There was once a time when we got along. I believe there is some sort of growth in her head that is pressing on her brain."

It was difficult to picture the Red Queen with a smaller head and nice since she had spent days locked up in Crims, entertaining the Red Queen with stories and her endless demands that pushed her to the brink of insanity.

"I guess that explains her bulbous head and her personality," Mirana said. "However, I always believe that you should love someone even if they don't deserve it."

The White Queen smiled. Her daughter had obviously been raised by loving and caring people while she was there.

"Such wonderful words of wisdom," the White Queen said. "Where did you hear that?"

"My adopted father in Aboveland."

The White Queen was curious to know about her daughter's life spent in Aboveland since she herself had never dared to venture outside of Underland.

"He must've been a wise man. Tell me more about this Aboveland and your life there."

"Well," Mirana said. "There's not much to tell…" While the White Queen made the potions, Mirana described Aboveland and her years of working as a scullery maid to a rich lord and lady and their spoiled son. She described her first meeting of Alice at the ages of six and their friendship through the years; her adopted parents, Winifred and Morris (a soldier in the Royal Navy who was injured in battle), and the cruelty of the rich in Aboveland, yet there was always the rare act of kindness that one would find.

The White Queen listened, yet was horrified of the cruelty in Aboveland.

"I guess it was wrong of me to send you there," she said.

"Not necessarily," Mirana assured. "If I hadn't gone there, I never would've met Alice and she wouldn't be here to slay the Jabberwocky."

The White Queen was astounded by her daughter's wisdom.

"Well said," she said. "You will be a great Queen, Mirana."

Mirana felt her stomach sink: tomorrow she would be Queen. Though she was honored that she was going to be ruling this kingdom, a part of her didn't want it at all. It seemed that she had no choice but to be Queen, which meant she couldn't go home with Alice once the Jabberwocky was defeated.

The White Queen handed her a spoon that was prepared.

"Some Pishsalver to restore your height," she said. "Blow."

Mirana blew on the steaming spoon and took a sip. She felt herself shrinking and her clothes becoming too big for her. She was now as tall as her mother, who stood about five feet and eight inches tall.

"And now a potion to restore your hair," she added. Mirana sat and watched her mother prepare the potion: naming the dreadful ingredients that made Mirana shudder. Soon, she yanked out a hair from Mirana's head, which she cried out in pain.

"Dreadfully sorry," she said. She offered her a spoonful of the potion, which smelled interesting. Mirana drank it down and suddenly felt movement in the roots of her short hair and looked in the shiny pot as luscious pink curls cascaded down to her shoulders. She smiled: she looked like a princess more than ever.

"Feel better, darling?" she asked.

She nodded, touching her hair. Lastly, the Queen rubbed an ointment on her temple, which felt surprisingly hot and cold at the same time, watching in amazement as the bloody scab disappeared, leaving no trace of a scar.

XXX

Mirana changed out of the dreadful handmaiden outfit and wiped off her makeup, feeling much freer. She was given more comfortable clothes to wear so she could move around. She wandered the grounds of Marmoreal: the castle was alabaster white and blue, similar in architecture like the Red Queen's, but it was lighter and there were shapes of chessboard pieces on the pillars. She passed the training grounds, watching the White Knights with helmets in the shape of chessboard pieces practicing with swords and spears. They bowed when they saw Mirana walk by, muttering scattered 'Your Highness'. She approached the trainer, who bowed to her.

"I would like to practice as well," Mirana said.

"Have you ever handled a sword, Your Highness?" asked the trainer.

"A saber, but it's the same."

"Let's see what you've got, Your Highness."

The trainer handed her a sword. Mirana held it with a firm wrist at the grip, ready to fight. The trainer began the lesson with the sword fight, metallic clinks, which brought back good memories of Morris. She liked the feel of holding it, the challenge, the excitement…everything about holding a sword made her feel powerful than wearing a crown.

"You're very skilled with a blade, Your Highness," said the trainer, impressed. "Who taught you?"

"My adopted father," Mirana replied. "He was a soldier."

The trainer nodded, teaching her how to improve her parry and attacks, keeping her attention focused always, and so forth. The knights were even impressed that their Princess was skilled in fencing that they asked her to practice with them. The White Queen appeared in the courtyard, watching. She was smiling, yet she envied that she couldn't handle weapons since she had made a vow. She liked weapons…she was ecstatic when the Vorpal Sword was returned, caressing the opals on the blade. The knights and the trainer bowed to her.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Mirana said. She went to her mother.

"I had no idea you could fight with a sword," the White Queen said, impressed.

"I just needed some practice," Mirana said. "I want be prepared for the battle on the Frabjeous Day. If I may."

"If that is what you wish, then you may. I will have the blacksmiths forge you armor."

"Would you like to try?" Mirana asked.

"Alas, it is against my vows to harm any living thing so I must refuse. Come, let us take a walk."

Mirana put the sword down and thanked the trainer and the knights for their time. She was curious about these vows her mother had taken.

"What would happen if you broke your vows?" Mirana asked.

"I would die," the White Queen said; there was a hint of melodrama in her voice. "When you study the healing arts, you take a blood vow. After completing the course, you would sign your name in blood on a magical contract, which binds you to that promise to never harm a living thing."

Suddenly, a hideous bug flew near her face and she spit a little, waving the bug away in disgust, being careful not to break her 'vow'.

Mirana shuddered. She wasn't sure she wanted to study that subject. Sure, she didn't like having to hurt people or animals, yet after recalling that incident with Stayne at Crims. Morris said that should your life be in any danger, one shouldn't be afraid to fight back.

"Your aunt, however, preferred to study Dominion Over Living Things," the White Queen commented.

Mirana shuddered again because the subject sounded really dark. "I have to study something like that?"

"You can study what you feel is right for you." She paused and reached in her pocket, holding a satin pouch. "I have a gift for you." She opened it to find a white and blue cameo necklace on a silver chain with diamond drops dangling from the bottom. The portrait was a woman wearing the crown that looked just like her.

"It belonged to your grandmother, Queen Elora," she said, attaching it around her neck. "She would've been very proud of you."

"It's lovely," she replied, touching it.

While they were walking, Mirana saw a tangle of blonde hair, looking out at the magnificent waterfall. She excused herself and her mother nodded.

"Hello, Alice," she said.

"Hello…Your Highness," she replied.

"You don't have to call me Your Highness."

Alice smiled.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" asked Mirana.

Alice nodded. "How am I going to slay the Jabberwocky? I've never even handled a sword."

"We could practice," suggested Mirana. "I've handled a sword many times. Morris taught me. Follow me."

The girls went to the training grounds, using wooden swords, taking it slow with Alice, showing her how to hold a sword, how to block and attack. Mirana was surprised how quickly Alice was learning as well. They took a break and looked out at the waterfall again, feeling the sweat evaporate from the cool night air.

"Hello, girls," said a voice. They turned around to find Tarrant. "Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

"Let me think about that," said Alice.

"You both know what tomorrow is?"

"Frabjeous Day," they both said with a sigh. The whole castle had been murmuring and whispereing and chattering about it all day.

"I wish I'd wake up," Alice said.

"You still think this is a dream?" said the Hatter.

"Of course. This has all come from my own mind."

"Which means _I'm_ not real," he replied sadly.

Mirana didn't believe this was a dream anymore. But what she did know was she wouldn't be going home with Alice once this was over: she would return to Aboveland and forget all about her and Underland. She would rather go home with her friend than rule Underland.

"Mirana, what's wrong?" asked Alice.

"I won't be going home with you once this is over," she replied. "I know that once you wake up, I will never have existed. I will just be part of your imagination."

Alice was horrified that she would say something like that.

"I would never do that! Why would you even think that? I'm your best friend."

"It doesn't matter. I've decided that I don't want the crown," Mirana said. "I'm going to tell Mother that I won't accept the crown. She can have it. I really didn't want to be Queen anyway."

"Your Highness, you can't say that!" said Tarrant, horrified. "Without a Queen, Underland would fall into chaos."

"Why can't Mother be Queen? I don't feel it's my place."

"Well, I suppose she could, but I don't think she would want it anymore. She wants you to take her place for Underland."

"Well, I don't want it!"

Tarrant's eyes were filled with sadness. Alice couldn't believe how selfish her friend was being. How could she say this? They saw how horrible the Red Queen was and if she refused the crown, she couldn't imagine how much worse Underland would be.

"Underland needs you, Mirana," she said, angry. "I can't believe you don't want the crown just because you don't feel you deserve it. I know what you went through for years: you were mistreated and unhappy for a long time. Your adopted parents did everything they could to give you the best. I'm sure they would want you to be Queen. You need to make the world right again, which I know you will. I'm sure you will do a fine job. Besides, this is your home. You once told me that when we were children that you came from here. If you don't take the crown, you insult everyone: your mother, your adopted parents, your subjects, and even me. I want you to be Queen."

Mirana knew Alice was right. She knew everyone needed her and it was her responsibility, her destiny. Yet the more she thought about it, the more she thought about Alice in the other world, her memory fading and forgetting everything.

"You think you can just tell me how to live my life?" yelled Mirana. "You don't even know what I'm going through!"

"You're being very selfish, Mirana!" Alice replied angrily.

Mirana stormed away.

Mirana walked down into the garden, lying down in the grass, looking at the dimly lit stars, breathing heavily and her face flushed from rage after her fight with Alice. She didn't want the crown. Once morning came, she was going to tell Mother that she didn't want it.

She heard light footsteps and cloth brushing on the grass.

"I heard that you do not want the crown," said the whispering voice of her mother. She looked very sad. Mirana didn't answer since it was obvious that she had heard Alice and her fighting.

"I know it's my royal obligation," Mirana said. "Yet there's a part of me that feels that I'm not ready."

The White Queen smiled sympathetically. "Every young princess goes through that. I did when I was, well maybe a few years younger than you. I wasn't ready to rule Underland. Normally, the eldest child got the crown, yet my parents chose me to rule instead of your Aunt Iracebeth. I was always afraid of whatever choice I made was never the right one. But, I know you are ready. And not to worry, I will be there to teach you everything you need to know about ruling Underland."

"Yet, there's a feeling inside that I cannot because…"

"Because of Alice? You are afraid that she will forget you." She paused. "Will you gaze into the Pool of Ages?" She gestured towards the fountain that had water that was smooth like glass.

"What does it do?"

"It shows many things: things that were, things that are, and things that have yet to come."

Mirana gazed into the fountain and it began to move. A dark cloud formed around the vision, showing the Frabjeous Day where Mirana was silently telling the White Queen her refusal of the crown on the steps. The White Queen and her subjects looked sad…Alice fought the Jabberwocky, only to be torn to pieces while the Red Queen was laughing with delight. Mirana watched in horror as the White Queen was led to the execution square at Crims and her head was lopped off along with the Underland Underground Rebellion…the animals were enslaved again, but this time it was worse than ever...the last vision was Mirana herself led to the execution square, chained and brutally beaten, and the Red Queen herself was holding the heart-shaped axe with the glint of psychopathic delight in her eye, raising it over her head to lop off Mirana's head…suddenly, the pool went black and there was blackness…falling fast…then, a splash and suddenly, the only light was the heart-shaped hole in the sky…she realized that her head was floating in the water, still alive and slowly dying…

Mirana screamed as she pulled back in revulsion, losing her footing and falling on the grass.

"I know what you saw," the White Queen said. "For I have seen it as well: it is what is to come should the course of the future be changed. Do you see how every choice affects time?"

"I do," said Mirana. "I will do what must be done."


	8. The Frabjeous Day

Chapter Eight

_The Frabjeous Day_

The sun was beginning to rise. Mirana knew it was the Frabjeous Day. Yet, she was nervous. She was going to fight with the others. She watched the sunrise, looking down at the grounds of Marmoreal, smelling the morning air.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself with her long hair now that it had grown back since she had been so used it being short for all those years. She felt no need to hide it. She felt terrible about her fight with Alice last night. She dressed herself in something comfortable and went to look for her.

A handmaiden entered, curtsying.

"Your mother asks that you join her in the courtyard, Your Highness," she said.

"Tell her I am coming," Mirana replied.

She arrived to see the sun rising. Everyone had gathered in the White Queen's courtyard. A sense of fear and exhilaration filled the air. Nivens blew a gleaming gold trumpet to sound a summoning call that hushed the milling crowd. Mirana saw Alice and she gave her a small smile, which was returned.

"Who will step forth and be the champion for the White Queen?" he cried.

"I shall do it!" said Tarrant, stepping forward valiantly.

"You have poor evaporating skills," said Chessur, grinning. "I shall do it."

"I'll do it!" volunteered Mallymkun, waving her hat pin sword, bravely.

"I'll do it!" cried Tweedledee, brandishing a wooden sword.

"No, I'll do it!" said Tweedledum, doing the same as his twin.

Nivens unrolled the Oraculum and it showed the knight with long hair. Everyone fell quiet.

"No other slayer, no how," murmured Tweedledum.

"If it ain't Alice, it ain't dead," agreed Tweedledee.

All eyes turned to Alice. Mirana could sense the exact same feeling she had at the engagement party when Hamish proposed marriage.

"Alice," said the White Queen. "You cannot live your life to please others. The choice must be yours because when you step out to face that creature, you will step out alone."

Alice stared at the picture of the horrible monster that was winging its way toward her. She saw her golden hair flying as she wielded the Vorpal Sword, but she still couldn't imagine how it would feel—the thunk of the blade slicing into flesh, the scrape of its long sharp claws against her pale skin. She was not a killer. How could she kill anything…let alone Underland's most dreaded creature.

Overwhelmed, Alice ran out of the courtyard. Mirana was about to run after her to comfort her.

"Mirana," said the White Queen. "The choice must be hers to make. Let her solve this on her own."

Mirana knew it was Alice's choice. No word that she could say would change her mind. All she could do was hope that Alice would change her mind and step up to fight against the Jabberwocky. She knew Alice wasn't afraid to speak her mind, why should stepping up and fight for something that is right be any different?

"Mother," she said. "Alice is my friend and she needs me. She was good to me when I was alone in her world. A sure friend is known when in difficulty."

The White Queen smiled. She could tell she was so proud of her daughter. She nodded. Mirana took off towards the gardens, her pink hair flying behind her. Mirana found Alice sitting on a marble bench, crying.

"Nothing is ever accomplished with tears," a voice came from above. Alice lifted her tear-stained face and found Absolem hanging upside-down.

"Absolem?" she said. "Why are you upside-down?"

"I've come to the end of this life," he replied, softly.

"You're going to die?"

"Transform." It wasn't much of an answer, but his cocoon was nearly finished.

"Don't go!" she pleaded. "I need your help. I don't know what to do."

"I can't help you if you don't even know who you are, stupid girl."

Alice was angry. "I'm not stupid! My name is Alice. I live in London. I have a mother named Helen and a sister named Margaret. My father was Charles Kingsleigh. He had a vision that stretched halfway around the world." Alice paused, realizing what she was saying. It felt like an epiphany dawning upon her. All she needed was her father's strength and vision and faith in himself. Slowly she said, "I'm his daughter. I'm Alice Kingsleigh."

"Alice," said Absolem. "At last…you were just as dim-witted the first time you were here. You called it 'Wonderland'."

"Wonderland…" Alice echoed. She began to remember her dream with all of its details. Young Alice in Wonderland…Alice in the room of doors, Alice with the Cheshire Cat, Alice at the mad tea party…Alice with the Red Queen and Playing Cards, painting the roses red…young Alice with the caterpillar…

"It wasn't a dream," Alice burst out. "It was a memory! This place is real! So are you, the Hatter…Mirana!"

"And the Jabberwocky," Absolem reminded her. "Remember, the Vorpal Sword knows what it wants. All you have to do is hold onto it. _Fairfarren, _Alice. Perhaps I shall see you in another life."

He disappeared inside his crystal chrysalis, swallowed up even more than when he vanished with his smoke.

"Alice?" Mirana called. "Are you alright?"

Alice wiped the last of her tears, not wanting her to see them and answered with a nod.

"I know what I must do," she said.

"And so do I. You were right, Alice…and I'm sorry I was so rude yesterday."

Alice smiled. "You're forgiven." The girls hugged each other.

"Come…there's little time. We must get you into your armor."

The girls took off in a run to prepare for battle. The servants placed the armor on Alice and Mirana handed her the Vorpal Sword and her shield. Next, the servants dressed Mirana up in armor that the finest blacksmiths had made for her and handed her a sword. On the armor was the crest was a single rose with a crown.

"What's this?" asked Mirana.

"Your crest, Your Highness," said the blacksmith. "We crafted it special since you will be Queen."

"It's wonderful." She touched it with her fingers. "Thank you." The blacksmith bowed.

The girls went out to the courtyard, mounting their steeds: Alice on the Bandersnatch and Mirana on a white horse. Once they arrived, there was a rousing cheer from the crowd…their champion had arrived.

XXX

Mirana rode next to her mother, her pink hair tied back, flowing in the wind. They marched towards the battlegrounds, which was barren with dead trees, the floor was crumbling black and white, resembling a giant chessboard and towards the sea was a crumbling ruins, possibly once a castle that once stood many years ago.

Mirana watched in the distance as thousands of Red Knights approached, red banners fluttering over their head and the Red Queen was carried in a scarlet coach by several Red Knights. The Red Queen herself got out, holding her arm out automatically for Stayne to help her out.

The White Queen dismounted her horse and went towards the center, face to face with her sister. The Red Queen stood proudly with her head held high, her eyes glittered with hatred as her sister approached.

"Hello, Iracebeth," said the White Queen.

"Hello…" she replied, coldly, with her eyes gazing elsewhere, refusing to make any eye contact with her. "Mirana."

Nivens blew his trumpet, which echoed throughout Underland.

"On this, the Frabjeous Day," announced Nivens. "The Queens, Red and White, shall send forth their champions to do battle on their behalf."

The White Queen stared at her sister with teary eyes. "Oh, Racie," she whispered. "We don't have to fight."

Iracebeth's eyes softened at the sound of her childhood nickname.

"I know what you're doing," she said spitefully. "You think you can blink those pretty little eyes and I'll melt just like Mummy and Daddy did."

"Please," the White Queen implored sweetly, holding her hand out as an offering to make peace as she had done for many years.

"NO!" she shouted. "It is _MY_ crown! I am the eldest! I am the rightful Queen!" She turned away. "JABBERWOCKY!"

The White Queen looked as though her heart had been smashed into a thousand pieces. Many years of trying to make peace with her sister were gone. She was through with doing so.

Once it had heard its mistress's call, it rose from the dark. It was like something out of a nightmare. The Jabberwocky's vast wingspan blocked out the sun and darkened the clearing. It swung it reptilian head, studying them all with small, glistening eyes. Its long, spiked tail whipped across the dry ground. It extended one long, deadly claw and began to walk.

Alice stared, unable to contain her fear. "This is impossible," she whispered to Tarrant, standing beside her.

"Only if you believe it is," he replied.

"Sometimes, I believe as many as six impossible things before breakfast," Alice said.

"That's excellent practice," Tarrant agreed. "However, just at the moment, you really might want to focus on the Jabberwock."

"Where's your champion, sister?" asked the Red Queen sneered.

Alice stepped forth dressed in armor and holding the Vorpal Sword, bold. She was ready.

"Good luck," Mirana whispered to her. She kissed Alice on the forehead. "May no evil dare harm who hath been kissed by a Royal."

"Thank you," she whispered back.

"Hello, Um," the Red Queen said, disdainfully.

The Jabberwocky hissed with pleasure. He slithered towards Alice, opening his slavering jaw and roared. She held tightly onto the Vorpal Sword as she approached the Jabberwocky, which loomed about ten feet over Alice.

"Sssso, my old foe," it hissed in a horrible voice that could make one's skin crawl. "We meet on the battlefield once again."

"We've haven't met," she said, attempting to sound brave.

"Not you, insignificant bearer," said the Jabberwocky, casting a scornful glace. "My ancient enemy, the Vorpal one."

"That's enough chatter!" Alice commanded.

Suddenly, Alice swung her arm hard and startled, the Vorpal Sword slicked through the Jabberwocky's forked tongue. It flopped to the ground, wriggling slightly, making Alice jump out of the way in disgust. The White Queen held back her urge to vomit.

Alice felt triumphant when the Jabberwocky's spiked tail whipped around and knocked her to the ground. Alice barely kept her grip on the Vorpal Sword and her breath was knocked out of her. She lay still for a moment, but she got up. Suddenly, the Jabberwocky breathed purple electric fire, to which Alice lifted her silver shield. The Jabbewocky swiped its long, curved claws at her and she deflected them with a clang of her sword.

Alice swung the sword in a wide arc and attacked with fury. Surprised by her fierceness, the Jabberwocky jumped back and then lashed out in defense. Now the battle had really begun. Alice whirled, distracted, and claws scraped down the back of her armor, knocking the Vorpal Sword out of her hands. The Hatter stepped in and stabbed the Jabberwocky in the tail, causing him to turn and roar.

"The Hatter's interfereing!" howled the Red Queen. "Off with his head!"

Stayne drew his sword and ran towards Tarrant, who promptly drew his own sword to fight back. The well-ordered duel between champions erupted into a full scale battle. Alice and the Jabberwocky at the eye of the storm.

Mally leaped onto Bayard's back and together, they leaped at the JubJub Bird, wielding teeth and hatpins against its deadly talons. The Jubjub Bird forced itself to land since it had been blinded by Mallymkun's hatpin. It spread its wings and approached menacingly. Mirana ran towards the bird, her pink hair flying behind her and sliced its head off; little blood spurted onto her cheek.

But in the crux in the battle was still between Alice and the Jabberwocky, and she didn't have time to watch her friends to make sure they were all right.

Alice attacked the beast with fierce thrusts, swipes, and uppercuts. But the Jabberwocky was no easy opponent. It swiped at Alice and hit her, knocking the Vorpal Sword out of her hand. She landed with a grunt at the bottom of a staircase. She quickly picked up the sword and raced up the stairs, hiding behind a column. The Jabberwocky's long, scaly neck snaked past her only of a moment, and she seized the moment to leap on his back, pulling herself up his sharp, scaly scales. She could feel them cutting into the armored gloves. The Jabberwocky twisted and snapped, trying to shake her off.

The Vorpal Sword nearly wrenched itself out of Alice's hand in its relentless pursuit of the creature's head. Alice could barely keep her grip on it. With one final snap of the Jabberwocky's neck, Alice flew up in the air.

Mirana watched as Alice flew through the air and raised the Vorpal Sword above her head, and she yelled that echoed:

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

With one powerful thrust, Alice sank the Vorpal Sword into the Jabberwocky's neck; there was a sickening slicing noise of metal through flesh and a spurt of purple blood. The Jabberwocky's body tumbled down the cliff and its head bounced down the steps of the crumbling monument in a series of sickening thuds and landed right at the feet of the Red Queen. The Queen's lower lip quivered and her eyes tearing up at the sight of her darling pet dead.

Alice came down the steps, exhausted but triumphant from the battle.

"KILL HER!" bellowed the Red Queen, pointing her scepter at Alice.

"We follow you no more, Bloody Big Head!" said one of the Red Knights.

"How dare you!" she snapped. "Off with his head!" she pointed her finger at him.

There was a long silence and suddenly, the Red Knights dropped their spears in waves of metallic clangs and the Red Queen stared in shock at what was happening. She stamped her feet furiously. Suddenly, the Red Queen's crown was magically pulled off her head and floated through the air. Her shrieks grew even louder and she tried to grab for it, but it wafted up into the sky. For a moment, it glinted in the sun and it transformed into a silver crown with pink jewels with roses surrounded by intertwined vines. Chessur suddenly appeared and handed the crown to the White Queen.

"Iracebeth of Crims," said the White Queen. "Your crimes against Underland are worthy of death." She paused. "However, not only it is against my vows, it is not my decision to make."

She turned towards Mirana, whose hair had fallen loose from the intense battle with a smear of blood on her cheek. All eyes were upon her when the White Queen approached her daughter and placed the crown upon her head. Mirana closed her eyes, feeling a warm breeze all around her and a sense of power inside her coursed from the crown on her head to her fingertips to the tips of her toes. Mirana opened her eyes and stared at her subjects who suddenly kneeled before her, whispering in waves of 'Your Majesty'. Even Stayne fell to his knees and bowed his head. The Red Queen continued to hold her ground, holding her head high.

"It's up to you now," the White Queen whispered. "The reign of the Rose Queen begins." She announced to all.

Mirana walked towards the shocked Red Queen, feeling brave. She took a deep breath, feeling the queenly power within her.

"Iracebeth of Crims," she said, repeating the words her mother had spoken earlier, letting all her subjects hear her. "Your crimes against Underland are worthy of death." She paused. "However, a wise man I once knew told me: when one has no forgiveness in their heart, living is the cruelest punishment than death. You are hereby banished to the Outlands. No one shall ever speak to you. No one is to show you any kindness. You will not have a friend in the world."

She stepped towards her aunt, staring at her. Mirana lowered her voice so that no one could hear her.

"I'm going to forget you from this day forward and never think of you again," she whispered. "But I hope that you will think of me every day. I want you to remember my kindness because it will be the last you will have from me."

Iracebeth said nothing, her bottom lip was quivering slightly and surprisingly, Mirana saw tears springing from her eyes, which she futilely tried to hide. There was a long silence between the two Royals.

"Your Majesty," said Stayne, stepping in. "I hope you bear me no ill will."

Mirana just stared at him. "I once remember a man with a heart-shaped patch that tried to murder me in a distant past," she said. The subjects all gasped in horror at what was said. "You will join Iracebeth in banishment as well. You will remain with her until the end of Underland."

A Red Knight bound Iracebeth's wrist to Stayne's wrist as well. Stayne went pale, trembling with terror.

"At least we have each other," said Iracebeth, lovingly, batting her giant eyes.

Suddenly, Stayne drew a dagger out of a secret compartment in his armor and raised it to kill Iracebeth, who gasped in terror. With a flash of light, Tarrant threw his scissors from his coat and it pierced Stayne's hand, causing him to drop the dagger.

"Majesty!" he yelled, desperate. "Please! Kill me!"

"I do not owe you any kindness," she replied, coolly.

"Take off my head!"

Knights dragged the unfortunate pair away. As they vanished into the woods, everyone could hear Iracebeth screaming at Stayne.

"You tried to kill me! HE TRIED TO KILL ME! He tried to kill me!"

All at once, Tarrant burst into an enthusiastic dance:

"Oh, Frabjous Day!" he sang happily. "Calloo! Callay!"

Once the dance was over, everyone clapped. The White Queen approached the body of the fallen Jabberwocky, catching every drop of its blood in a vial, holding back her nausea. She stood up and handed it to Alice.

"The blood of the Jabberwocky," she said, handing it to Alice. "You have our everlasting gratitude, Alice. And for your efforts on our behalf, I give you this." She handed the vial to Alice.

"Will this take me home?" she asked.

"If that's what you wish."

She approached Mirana who stood tall in her crown, smiling. The friends looked at each other.

"There is one thing I must do, now that I am Queen." She announced to all of her subjects. "In Aboveland, there is a tradition that Royals do when an important person has done a noble deed, which is called knighting. I will knight our champion. Take a knee, Alice." Alice kneeled. "The Vorpal Sword, please." She handed it to Mirana. She held it firmly in her hands and spoke for all to hear.

"Let all of Underland remember this moment from this day forward until the end. Let the name of the champion be written in history. Let it be shouted in the mountains and whispered among the trees and flowers. Let her be remembered until the end of Underland."

She took the Vorpal Sword and laid it upon Alice's shoulders. "With the power vested in me by the Royal Crown of Underland, I dub thee, Lady Alice Kingsleigh, champion, slayer of the Jabberwocky, hero of Underland, and noble subject of my court. For all you who have witnessed this event, may you remember Lady Alice Kingsleigh and pass it down to generations yet to come." She looked at her friend. "Rise."

Alice rose to her feet and smiled with gratitude. With a single motion, Mirana bowed to Alice and all followed in suit.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Alice replied.

"Please…call me Mirana," she replied, remembering the childhood memory of their first meeting, which they both smiled.

Alice opened the vial.

"You could stay, you know," said Tarrant.

"What an idea," said Alice. "However, there are questions that need to be answered. Be back again before you know it." She paused. "Hatter, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I haven't the slightest idea myself," he replied. "_Fairfarren, _Alice."

She drank the potion and watched as everyone turned to smoke.

XXX

Alice woke up and found herself in a hole at the bottom of the tree. She found Mirana's ragged clothes lying next to her. Indeed, her friend was gone, but Underland was where she belonged. For the longest time, she always knew that Mirana didn't belong in this world. She smiled and stood up, climbing out of the hole. Her blue dress was muddy, her hair had fallen loose, and the Bandersnatch's scratch remained on her arm. She marched towards the garden, where she knew everyone was waiting for her.

When everyone saw a bedraggled Alice appear, they stared.

"Good Lord, Alice!" said her mother. "What happened?"

"I fell down a hole and hit my head," she answered. She approached Hamish. "Sorry, Hamish," she said. "But I can't marry you."

Hamish went green in the face.

"I love you, Margaret," she said to her sister. "But this is my life. I'll decide what's best for me." She looked at Lowell, her sister's husband. "You're lucky to be married to my sister. I'd be good to her."

She turned to Aunt Imogene. "There is no prince, Aunt Imogene. You need to talk to someone about these delusions."

To the Chattaway twins, "You remind me of two funny boys I met."

To Mrs. Ascot, "I happen to like rabbits, especially white ones." She remembered that Mirana was gone. "By the way, your scullery maid won't be returning. She's gone home."

"You've forgotten me," said Lord Ascot.

"Not entirely," said Alice. "You and I have business to discuss." She turned towards the Ascots' mansion. "Oh, and by the way…" She lifted her skirt and did the Futterwacken dance, much to the shock and amusement of everyone and marched towards the house.

XXX

Once inside, Alice looked at her father's plans and map.

"My father said that he planned to expand his company as far as ( )," Alice said. "I don't think he was looking far enough. Why not go all the way to China? It's vast, the culture is rich, and we happen to have business there."

Lord Ascot was impressed with Alice's knowledge and confidence.

"I thought you were going to be my daughter-in-law," said Lord Ascot. "But now I think I would like to have you as my apprentice."

XXX

Alice was leaving England with her father's company to China. However, she had a promise to fulfill. She stopped by the cemetery with a bouquet of flowers, approaching a grave that read THOMPSON. Two names: Winifred and Morris. She laid the flowers on the grave with a pink lock tied around it.

"Your daughter sends you her love," she said.

She went towards the dock, ready for a new adventure. While standing on the ship, she saw that a blue butterfly had landed on her shoulder. She looked at it for a moment and recognized him.

"Hello, Absolem," she whispered.

XXX

_Coming soon...THE ROSE QUEEN, the sequel. _


End file.
